May the Odds Ever Be in Your Favor
by Bluedog270
Summary: Rated Teen for Violence / Language / Mature Scenes (Romance Genre as well) What if Katniss and Peeta were actually in love? If Gale was unbelievably jealous? While Snow still loomed dangerously in the background? This is a different ending to the Hunger Games Series. Takes place at the end of the first book and on; but with more shocking twists and crazy turns . . .
1. Author's Note

HELLO! I am going to be writing a different ending to **The Hunger Games. **It will be on this website soon. So it will be rated** T** for teen. This is the first story I am using bad words in. There is violence. I have been writing stories since 3rd grade. I want to see if people like my stories and ideas. So hence I have written out the first 43 pgs. of this story but, I need to type them on the computer. So within a few days I will have the first chapter up. I hope you guys will review and please give me any ideas you may have. If this story goes well then I will post some of my other stories. Thx!

_**Frist Chapter Starts on Next Page -**_


	2. Chapter 1  The Arrow That Changed It All

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hello people! Thank you to x0xalexis8 and Bookworm600 for reviewing! Here is the first chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoy it!

_**SPOILER- YOU MUST OF READ THE FRIST HUNGER GAMES BOOK!**_

DISCLAMIER=I do not own any of the hunger games stuff. I own my ideas but nothing else.__

* * * - means somewhere else at that time.

**(3****rd**** PERSON POV)- For entire story **

**Chapter 1- The Arrow That Changed It All**

"WHOOSH!" The arrow flew out of the bow and into Cato's skull. That's it. The games were over. Katniss put her bow down and as the hovercraft came in to get Cato's body, she ran over to Peeta who had fell onto the ground. Peeta's leg looked worse. The blood was gushing out onto the glistering grass. Peeta's face looked pale and in pain. "Peeta!" Katniss helped Peeta up so that they could wait for the hovercraft that would bring them home.

Home.

"Peeta, you will be fine. We won. We can go home now." Peeta's face lit up at the mention of home. Peeta smiled that smile that always won Katniss over. Katniss smiled back for the 2nd time in that whole game. She knew he meant it and he knew that she meant it. They loved each other. They hugged each other and waited. Katniss had to hold Peeta up. Just then Claudius Templesmith's booming voice rang out from the hidden loud speakers,

"Hello tributes of the 74th Hunger Games! We are sorry to say that we looked in the rule book and found out that the rules cannot be changed! So may the best tribute win! May the odds ever be in your favor!" There was some static and then the speaker went dead. Katniss and Peeta's eyes went as big as saucers. As it resistergered in their heads, Peeta understood what this meant. He took the knife from the ground and was about to jab it into his leg when Katniss grabbed the knife from him. As she talked, the knife's blade shinned in the dim moonlight. "No Peeta, no. I cannot lose you." She whispered in a harsh voice. Peeta looked into Katniss' eyes. You couldn't say no to Peeta. His smile or eyes would win any fight. Katniss whimpered. Peeta took the knife back into his hand and jabbed it into his bad leg. He just missed a major artery or else he would have been dead within an instant. Peeta screamed out in major pain. He probably only had 30 minutes. Or less. He was just about to stab himself again when Katniss had a great idea: berries. She told her plan to eat the berries at the same time so that the game makers would have to stop or else there would be no winner. Peeta's face was like the ripest tomato you could find. "Katniss, no damn berries will help out of this crappy prombelm. Just wait for me to die!" Peeta's bright blue eyes stared right into hers. They both had red hot pain in their eyes. His more pained than hers. Katniss looked away and ran to the lake were most of their stuff was. She took a handful of midnight black berries. Katniss walked back over to where she had left Peeta and his eyes widened as Katniss held out her hand- full of berries.

"Are those-" Peeta finished his sentence by letting out a scream full of pain. His leg was now gushing pools of blood. Katniss knew that Peeta had little time left. "Nightlock." Katniss finished the sentence with a brave voice, so that the whole Capitol could hear her. Peeta took some in his hand and they sat back to back, counting down.

Gale was watching the Games with Katniss, his and Peeta's family's, out in the middle of the square. All of District 12 was in that square waiting and watching. Gale's mind had been in a twist this whole game. Right from the interviews, when Peeta admitted his love for Katniss. " Why can't she just kill him? Why does she have to die with him? I don't want to lose her because I love her more than he does. If she dies I will kill Mellark…" Gale mumbled under his breath. No one heard him. But one person did, the one person that was standing right next to him. A girl that was only 12 at that time… her name was Primrose Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 2 Blaming Others

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

2 chapters in one day. I guess I am in a good mood. Ok well review and sry for the short chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2- Blaming Others

Snow had been watching the games since the Reaping. He never went away from the 80" inch flat screen in his room. His Avox servants did everything for him. From drinks to just helping around, cleaning the house. Snow hadn't taken his eyes off the tributes either. His main interests were Peeta, Cato, Clove and Katniss. They weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. His eyes were glued to them. He even betted on them to make the final four. He spat out his tea when Clove died. He killed the Avox that cleaned up the spilled tea, just to take out his rage at Thresh. Cursed him for days and punished the 11th distract for no reason. Killed half of Thresh's family. Left only 2 alive. An old lady and Thresh's sister. Snow knew that they would die soon. Without the rest of the family. When Cato went after Thresh, Snow helped tip the odds in Cato's favor. Cato killed Thresh by pushing him off a cliff. No body to be found, that's how deep the cliff was.

Snow gave Cato everything he needed to win… but he still lost. Now Snow was mad with the berries. Snow went to the game makers as fast as he could get there. He barged in to be meant by over 20 game makers. Seneca Crane was watching everyone form a raised up stage in the middle of the room. Snow took out his golden gun. It was a Desert Eagle and was covered in solid gold. The bullets were pure silver. There was a flat screen in the front of the room, showing Peeta and Katniss about to eat the berries. They were on 5. Snow loaded his gun. 4. Snow aimed. 3. Seneca Crane then said," When they eat them, stop them so that at least we have winners." He said the "s" with hate bubbling out of his eyes, ears and mouth. 2. Those would be the last words out of Crane's mouth. 1. The berries went in the mouths of Peeta and Katniss. The bullet went in the neck of Crane. Templesmith's big booming voice came out over the loud speakers of the stadium. Snow signed and put his gun back into the inside pocket of his coat. The other game makers just kept working. Snow cleared his throat.

"Next time I don't think there will be 2 winners. You will blow the more dangerous one to bits." Snow spat on the body of what used to be the head game maker. "Do not let them leave that hovercraft with any marks or scars. They should both live. One of them will die later." Snow chucked and walked out of the room. The awe and shock was still on the game makers faces even after Peeta and Katniss got on the hovercraft.

Peeta collapsed as soon as the ladder unfroze them. Peeta was out cold. 4 doctors carried him into the other room and started operating on him at once. Katniss then found herself jabbed in the arm by a needle. She was out cold too.

Katniss was rushed into a little room, with a big curtain in the front just waiting to be pulled open to show the world the two victors. Peeta was rushed in from the other side. Katniss rushed over to Peeta and almost knocked him over. "Peeta!" she cried. Peeta wrapped her in his arms and they held each other for a long time. Peeta kissed her cheek. It was a real kiss and he meant it- Katniss knew that. They were no longer star-crossed lovers. They were really in love with each other.

_**For Real**_.

Katniss let go of Peeta and then asked, "So are you fixed now?" Peeta's smile didn't weary. "I am fine thanks to you, now, shall we?" Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and then Caesar introduced them. They walked out and sat on the love seat. Katniss didn't let go of Peeta's hand. Peeta kept smiling, but Katniss' smile left her when she saw Snow. Snow, with his white rose on his jacket. Always in the same spot. The rose never moved from that spot. Katniss shuddered and Peeta let go of her hand to put it around her back. They were being podcasted live so that everyone could see them now and not later. Caesar turned on the T.V and everyone watched the games again. Katniss cried when Rue died, but no one noticed. Expect Peeta who let Katniss put her head onto his chest. His breathing calmed her down. Peeta wiped the tears from her face. Katniss looked into Peeta's sky blue eyes and smiled. Peeta smiled too. His was a brighter smile, showing that he didn't fear anything.

Once the games were over, Caesar asked a question that shook Katniss up. "So Peeta, how are you adjusting to that new leg of yours?" Peeta chucked his gentle giant laugh. "Well, I am getting there… I know how to walk with it so that's a start!" Caesar laughed. The crowd joined him. "You have a what for a leg." Katniss asked Peeta. Peeta just lifted up his left pant leg. And there it was. Shiny, like silver and gold mixed. It was Capitol made for sure. Katniss gasped. Peeta pulled back down his pant leg just as the crowd stopped laughing. Peeta put his arm back around Katniss.

Katniss believed that the leg was her fault. That everything was her fault.


	4. Chapter 3 How Thoughts Over Take You

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hello readers! I know it is only 12:00 in the morning, but I was bored and didn't want to watch T.V or play Xbox. So here is the next chapter. And thank you to all those people that reviewed, added my story to favorites, subscribed, and added this story to your alerts! It really made me want to keep writing this story knowing that all of you people wanted more of it. So I am going to shut up and let u guys read. THX AGAIN!

_**Chapter 3 - How Thoughts Over Take You**_

"When are they going to be here Mom?" Prim asked with sadness in her voice. The Mellark and Hawthorne families plus Katniss' mother and Prim were all waiting at Katniss' new house in Victor Village. Peeta got a new house too, but they all knew that they would come to her house first. They do love each other after all. Gale was mad though. Prim saw this but didn't say anything. She just listened to Gale cruse Peeta up and down. Then Gale said something that brought a tear to Prim's eye.

"Katniss is my girl. Mine. No one will stop me from getting her, not even Mellark. He doesn't have any right in hell to take her from me. I will get her back to me someday. Someday soon. I will kill Mellark if I have to…" Gale just started cursing Peeta again. No one heard Gale, expect for Prim. Prim knew it was just a phrase. I'm going to kill you for saying that or something like that. But Prim knew that Gale wasn't just using it for a phrase. He meant it. Prim stored all of this in the back of her mind, knowing that she would tell Katniss and Peeta soon.

Just then Peeta and Katniss walked through the front door and everyone started cheering. Even Gale and Prim. Peeta and Katniss were surprise and happy that everyone did this for them. Everyone had fun, everyone had food. Gale then tried something as everyone was leaving. He walked over to Katniss and put an arm around her waist. He put his mouth up to her ear," Let's go and have some real fun in the woods." Katniss turned around. "Gale!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you Gale." She said in a voice, not more than a mouse's whisper. "Me too, now, since you don't have to act up the lover thing here, let's go to the woods." Gale grabbed her hand but Katniss didn't move. "Come on." Gale said.

Peeta came out from the kitchen. His cookies were in the oven. Prim lead everyone out the door. Now the only ones left were Ms. Everdeen, Prim, Katniss, Peeta and Gale. Peeta saw Gale and Katniss and rushed over. "Everything all right here love?" Peeta asked Katniss. Ms. Everdeen and Prim were in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to finish.

"Peeta, Gale is-"Gale cut her off. "I am getting my friend away from you and your baking." Peeta smirked. "Well good luck, your friend there loves me." Gale was getting mad. "She loves me Mellark. It's that simple. She is not going to put up with your bullcrap. She's not going to buy into your star-crossed lover crap either." Gale then turned to Katniss, who was too shocked to speak. "Come on, let's go." Gale pulled Katniss again but she still didn't budge.

"No Gale. I do love Peeta. He does love me." Peeta walked over to Katniss and sat her on the couch. Peeta walked towards Gale but stopped midway. He was being cocky now. "See? My girlfriend told you off herself. She doesn't like you. She likes m-"Peeta didn't finish his sentence for many reasons. One, Gale tackled him. Two, Gale punched him in the jaw so he couldn't speak and three, because Gale kicked him in the crouch. This was all on_** purpose**_ too.


	5. Chapter 4  Healing

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hello peps! Thank you for reviewing and etc. ! Now, this may be the shortest chapter known to the human kind, but the twist is coming in the next few chapters. I can tell you that. I might even upload the next chapter or two after I am done eating dinner so keep checking! ;) THX AGAIN AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 4 - Healing

Peeta fought back after all that. Peeta got Gale a bloody nose. Peeta also displaced Gale's left elbow. But Peeta was losing for sure. Gale broke Peeta left arm, bloody jaw and he was still in shock from the crouch shoot. Katniss called for her mother and Prim. After the 3 girls got the men off each other, Prim lead Peeta up to the first guest room and brought Gale up to the 2nd guest bedroom, and started on him first. Katniss was still in shock so she just waited on the couch downstairs until Peeta was fixed up. Then she would go and see him.

An hour later Prim came down with Gale behind her. Gale didn't look at Katniss. He just went right out the door.

"Well," as the door slammed shut behind him, "Gales feeling better I would guess?" Prim just smiled. "Peeta's being fixed up right now. Mom should be almost done." As if on cue, Ms. Everdeen walked down the stairs and said quietly, "Peeta's pretty banged up, Gale got him good. You should go and see him Katniss." Katniss bolted up the stairs to the second bedroom and went in without knocking. Peeta was on the bed. His mouth stopped bleeding and his crouch was feeling like new. But his left arm looked terrible. It was bleeding from a big gash too.

"Oh, Peeta. I am sorry about Gale. He must have missed me so much…" Katniss voice trailed off. Peeta smiled. "Katniss, it was no one's fault but Gale's." Katniss smiled and then crawled in bed with Peeta. Peeta didn't move his left arm. He just held Katniss' hand in his right hand. Katniss put her head on Peeta's chest. "I love you Peeta." Katniss said in her sweetest voice that night. "I love you too Katniss. And I will _**ALAWAYS**_ protect you." they dozed off to sleep, with no nightmares to be found.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

I am still so sorry about this short chapter, but I believe I will post another chapter after dinner. Keep in mind all the things that I bold/underline. They are important. That _**always**_ word will pop up again…

_**CLICK THIS **__**BLUE BUTTON **__**AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Will Deals Keep You Safe?

~AUTHORS NOTE~

3 chapters in one day! To me, that is a record. So the twist starts now and you will not believe what happens. Sry to all of you Team Gale fans out there but to me he is selfish and is nasty. You will find out what I mean after you are done reading. So thx for reviewing and PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

!THX AGAIN!

CHAPTER 5- Will Deals Keep You Safe?

Snow now knew what to do with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Snow was in an invisible hovercraft and saw the fight and everything else. He kidnapped Gale as he carelessly walked out of the house.

"What do you want to do with Mr. Hawthorne?" asked Snow's second in command, Gen. Rush. "Bring him to me." The Gen. bowed and then went to go and get Gale. He came back with Gale and another guard, just in case. Gale had a bag over his head and his hands were tied behind his back. Rush took the bag off Gale's head. "Good evening Mr. Hawthorne. Now you are problem wondering why I kidnaped you. Well I did it because we have something in common." Gale stayed silent. "We both want Katniss to be on our side. And we both want," Snow paused to set his eyes on Gale." Mr. Mellark dead." Gale's eyes flickered in hate at the word Mellark. "So I will strike you and deal that lasts forever. You join us, we all kill Mr. Mellark, and then get Katniss on our side and you and her will be together forever at last." Snow gave him a moment to think.

"So what do you think ?" Gale then smiled. "Deal, but only if you promise that Katniss will be safe." Snow smiled too. "Of course. You have my word Lt. now, let's gets you fixed up." At that, 2 doctors came in and started fixing up Gale's elbow. Snow then turned away and looked at the screen that showed Katniss and Peeta in bed. "Pretty soon Katniss, there will be no one left. Not even Mr. Mellark there to comfort you." Snow mumbled to himself. Gale was now with the Capitol and that meant that no one was safe. He was Katniss' best friend after all.

Katniss and Peeta woke up the next morning with grins on their faces. They were both happy that they were together. Katniss helped Peeta get changed and then helped him down the stairs. Peeta's jaw and arm were feeling better. Katniss sat Peeta down at the table and then went into the kitchen to find Prim and Ms. Everdeen making breakfast.

"Good morning Katniss dear." Said Ms. Everdeen with a smile on her face. "Good morning mother." Katniss said and then frowned. "Mother can you go and check on Peeta? I don't think his arm is getting any better. Ms. Everdeen smiled brighter and went into the dining room where Peeta was still at the table. Katniss helped Prim finish making breakfast. Prim and Katniss brought in the food and everyone took their seats at the table. Just as they started eating, Peeta yelled in agony. Ms. Everdeen stood up and asked what happened. Katniss took Peeta's right hand.

"I-m-my arm, i-it there was… I don't know. A pain just shot though it and it hurts." Peeta grimaced as Katniss hugged him. "You will be fine Peeta." Katniss whispered into his ear. Peeta smiled knowing that would be the only way to calm her down. They all went back to eating and when they were finished, Ms. Everdeen put Peeta in a sling and everyone went into the living room. Katniss sat next to Peeta and grabbed his right hand. Peeta just kept smiling. Katniss put her head on Peeta's chest. Peeta's steady breathing put her to sleep. Katniss' mother signed and then said to Peeta,

"I have bad news Peeta. Your arm is…well…it is broken so it could take up to a month to get better. So you can't do anything without someone assisting you." Peeta smile dimed a little bit but it still shinned like the sun. "Well that person is right here." Katniss was still sound asleep. Ms. Everdeen blushed. "Katniss will take care of you. I am 100% sure of it too." Peeta let out his great laugh.

"I know. I love her and she loves-"A booming voice came from outside. "ME! She loves me! Come on outside lover-boy and show me what you got!" Peeta knew that voice. It was Gale's. Peeta gently moved Katniss' head off his chest and onto a couch pillow. But she woke with a start.

"P-p-eeta! What-ts outside?" She jumped up and hugged him. Peeta winced. "Gales outside and he wants me to go outside and…talk." Peeta's voice was soft like 's in a good mood. "Then I am going too Peeta." Katniss grabbed onto Peeta's hand and wouldn't let go. Prim and Ms. Everdeen agreed. They were all going. Peeta let out a breath.

"_**Stay behind me." Peeta looked into the eyes of everyone. He pushed Katniss behind him and tensed. Peeta opened the door and stepped outside. He was prepared for anything.**_

Doesn't that last part show _**how much Peeta cares**_? So click this blue button and Peeta will protect you too!

(REMEMBER _**ANYTHING **_BOLDED/UNDERLINED IS** IMPORTANT**!)


	7. Chapter 6 Deals Dont Always Work

~AUTHOR NOTE~

Hey! Now I have to go to a party today so that is the only reason I am posting this so early. I got up at 9:00 today and I was bored so you know. Without father ado, here is Chapter 6!

(I think that is how u spell ado…)

Chapter 6- Deals Don't Always Work

Gale was standing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Peeta took another step. Gale's smirk grew wider. "You're here lover-boy. What an surprise." By this time everyone's eyes were locked on Gale.

"You have no right to say that to Peeta!" Katniss yelled and tried to rush forward. Peeta stuck out his arm and held her back. Katniss' eyes were filled with boiling hot rage. Gale counted. "So Katniss, if I per say Mellark, would you love me then?" Katniss spat at his feet. "I will never love you Gale, because I love Peeta." Gale's eyes flickered from Katniss to Peeta. "How about this Mellark." Katniss was madder now.

"His name is Peeta!" She yelled. "Nothing but Peeta!" She was crying now. She hugged Peeta tightly and didn't let go, even when Gale said his next sentence. "Hmm… what a shame. Mellark might just have to die since you are so attached to him. But I will give you a choice Katniss. You can come and live with me in the Capitol and have Mellark's life spared, or you could deny me and have Mellark captured and tortured to death- you would be too. Until you confess your love for me, then you and I would live happily ever after. So which is it? A or B?" Katniss didn't take a second to think.

"Gale you know my answer, B." Peeta smiled. Gale then did the unthinkable. "Fine. It is B then." Gale snapped his fingers and 3 men came down from the invisible hovercraft.

"Get them!" Gale yelled and pointed to Katniss and Peeta. The men went after them. The first one grabbed Katniss. Hard. Peeta kneed the man in the crouch. The other 2 men went after Peeta. The 2 men easily overpowered Peeta. The one man hit Peeta's bad arm with his elbow, causing Peeta to yell out in pain. The other man pushed Peeta to the ground. They both started kicking him. They jabbed a needle into his bad arm. Peeta's blue eyes fluttered close. The one man that Peeta kneed already had Katniss pinned after this and jabbed a needle into her too.

Before she blacked out Katniss saw one thing. Gale being thrown to the ground. A needle being jabbed into his skin as well. A figure off to the right smiled. The smell of roses filled the outside air. Snow had just captured 3 major people. All thanks to the one and only Gale. Katniss' eyes wandered over to Peeta's still body. His chest was rising and falling at a steady pace.

"Peeta…" Katniss whispered.

_**No response. **_

Katniss blacked out.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Like I said before- sry to all of you Gale fans. But I hate Gale. I am Team Peeta!


	8. Chapter 7 3 Birds With 1 Trader

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Okay this is the last chapter today. I think…. If you review I will post one more chapter today. I am off to my friends B-Day party!

(In case you haven't noticed, I love happy faces! )

Chapter 7 - 3 Birds with One Trader

When Katniss awoke, she was in a small room on the floor. There was a sink and toilet in one corner and a bunk bed in the other. Katniss then saw that on either side of the room there was a widow. Katniss looked though the right window. Gale was on the floor, asleep.

"Gale!" Katniss hissed. Gale woke up with a start. He looked around. Then saw Katniss. Gale stood up and walked over to the window. "Katniss, I-I don't k-know what-t to say." Gale stammered. Katniss put her hand though the little hole in the corner of the window frame. Gale put his hand on top of her and kissed it. Gale smiled. Gale's smile faded a moment later when he saw who was though the other window. Gale signed. "Katniss," Gale said softly, "Yes?" Katniss asked, oblivious of anything else. She was just happy to have someone there with her. Gale let go of her hand.

"Is lover-boy alright?" The word hit Katniss like a whip. "Gale his name is-"Then she realized what he just said. Is lover-boy alright. That meant… Katniss looked though the other window. "Peeta!" She yelled, tears running down her face. She rushed over to the window and yelled his name again. Peeta woke up and rembered something.

"W-what? Kat-tniss? Where, uh?" Peeta sat up and his eyes darkened. Then he looked through the window. Katniss slipped her hand though the hole. Peeta smiled his million watt smile. Peeta's smile faded as he just remembered that thing again. "Katniss, they are here. They are going to torture us but not kill us. To show that the mocking jay still lives." Peeta's voice was stiff and forced. "How do you know this Peeta?" Katniss asked, her voice worried.

"I woke up, apartley way too early and as they were bringing me in here, Snow and 2 other men were talking about it. I took a breath and they knocked me out. But Katniss, we are going to be killed one way or another."

_**A tear ran down Katniss' cheek. **_


	9. Chapter 8 Always

~AUTHORS NOTE~

You know, I don't even know if I am writing chapters any more…well, I am posting the next "chapter" right after this so- just for you guys. The next chapter is the, I wil give you the frist letter, F-?-?-?-?

Can you guess the word? ~Tell me in REVEIWS!~ *HINT, HINT*

Chapter 8- Always

Katniss ignored the tear like as if it had never happened. Peeta signed and dragged himself over to the window, clearly the most hurt out of the 3 of them. Peeta still didn't know that Gale was there as well. Katniss didn't care that Gale was there. Peeta got to the window and stuck his hand on top of Katniss' hand. They both smiled and Peeta put his other hand on top of theirs.

"I will do everything I can to protect you." Peeta laughed. Katniss smiled wider. "Alright." Katniss whispered in a voice like a child's. Peeta let out a breath. "Always." That one word broke Katniss into tears.

Always.

Peeta calmed Katniss down after a bit. They held hands for the rest of the day, or night, they weren't sure. Peeta still didn't notice Gale during any of this. It wasn't intill a few hours later did Gale and Peeta met eyes and started fighting. Peeta was rubbing warmth into Katniss' hands when he saw Gale watching though the other window. Peeta said one word loud enough for Gale to hear him.

"Trader." Gale said two words back.

"Lover-boy." They started yelling nasty things at one another, cursing one another out and more. Gale was a big curser though. Peeta didn't do as much. They were throwing daggers at one another.

Until, something happened.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9  FIGHT

~AUTHORS NOTE~  
>Yup you all probably hate me for having such short chapters, but hey it is better than nothing right? Sry about the short chapters. I have been busy with a project for school and dumb homework…hw should be banned….REVEIW IF U AGREE WITH ME!<p>

CHAPTER 9- Fight

"You don't deserve her!" Gale yelled with furiously. "Oh yes I do! More than you ever will in your life!" Gale said a very foul thing back. Peeta just let it go in one ear and out the other.

"Damn you Mellark! Let the boy with the bread get everything, eh Katniss?" "Don't you dare bring her into this Gale!" Peeta growled. Gale knew he was getting to Peeta now. "Oh I will bring her into this." Gale was now using Katniss as well. Peeta got more aggravated at Gale.

"So lover-boy, how much do you really love Katniss? A little bit? Not at all? Confess now, bread boy!" Peeta chuckled. Gale got madder. Peeta was no longer mad, but laughing at Gale. "What's so funny lover boy?" Peeta smile.

"You see how Katniss is next to me and not you? Yeah, well, what does that show you?" Gale didn't know what to say. Katniss sighed.

"Boys, why don't you two save it for when we get home. Right now, let's just try to get out of here ALIVE!"

The boys stopped fighting after she said that.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Again sry for the short chapters- but when Thursday comes- I will have something up. I promise u! My spring break starts on Friday and we are off for all of next week so u know-tons of chapters during that time! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL POST CHAPTERS ASAP! AND THX FOR ALL OF U THT DID REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10  I Care About You

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So I made this chapter about 800 words+ just because you guys deserve it. 23 reviews! That is amazing! I am so grateful! And please just a little hint. For those of you that just add this story to their alerts/favorites but don't review, could you please review? If you have time. THX!

*And sry but Peeta can't beat the crap out of Gale because they are in different cells… but he would if he could! *

CHAPTER 10- I Care About You

Peeta was now groaning in pain every time he took in a breath. Peeta's arm started to bled again probably infected because it wasn't covered up. They had torn off the sling and the bandage along with it. Gale's elbow wasn't hurting him s much as Peeta's arm was hurting Peeta. Peeta groaned for the 30th time in 20 minutes.

"Peeta, are you alright?" Katniss asked with pain in her voice. Peeta looked at her though the glass and he gripped her hand tighter. Peeta smiled. "I am fine. Are you doing all right?" Katniss' head was hurting her, but she didn't show it. She didn't tell him either. "I am fine Peeta. They didn't do anything to me." Gale butted in. "Yet. They are going to put us through hell and back." Peeta signed. "Don't listen to him Katniss, nothing will happen to you. I will protect you. Always." That one word brought tears to Katniss' eyes. Always. Peeta calmed her down within a few minutes. Gale just watched, knowing that he could have calmed her down in one second. Finally they looked around the rooms to try and figure out what time it was during the day. They guessed it was night because there was a tiny hole in the roof that a bug couldn't even fit though. After one more day, Katniss said something.

"We need to think of a plan to get out. Because if we don't, a, we will starve. Or b, Peeta will bleed to death." She had a point too. They have not been fed since they got there. "Okay, but how are we going to get out?" Peeta said with a speck of cockiness in his voice.

They got out the next day. Without being caught too.

But, Peeta's arm was doing way worse. Katniss slept in the trees, and since Peeta couldn't climb, he and Gale would sleep in a bush underneath Katniss' tree. This went on for a week. Katniss taught Peeta how to fire a bow and arrow. They had made 3 pairs for defense and hunting. Peeta wasn't very good, but he still was good. So once his arm healed, he would be very good with it. Then, one night, Katniss had a nightmare. She woke to not Peeta's warmth, but Gale saying calming words.

"You're okay Katniss. It's all right." Katniss was shaking. Her dream was about Peeta dying in the hands of the Capitol. "P-Peeta!" she whispered and stammered. "It's alright. Mellark and I are here. No one is hurt." Gale growled. But he reassured her at the same time. Apartelly talk of Peeta in a dream got on Gale's nerves. Gale said that no one was hurt when they were all hurt and dying on the inside. Peeta the most. Katniss slowly got down from the tree. She found Peeta wide awake in the bush. She lay down next to Peeta. Peeta put his arm around her. She put her head on his chest.

"Peeta, did I wake you?" Katniss asked incoltly. Peeta slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. I woke up Gale and told him you were having a nightmare. I told him to go up the tree and speak calming words to you." Peeta said in to gentle of a voice to be his.

Katniss only nodded, too amazed to say anything. What Peeta did was just so thoughtful. Peeta woke up Gale because he couldn't get to her and her nightmare. Katniss fell asleep in between Peeta and Gale inside the bush. Katniss slept next to Peeta for the whole rest of the time they were in the forest. Not one of them slept in a tree. They ran into peacekeepers searching for them at times. They were still never found.

"So…they are still searching for us." Gale clicked his tongue as they ran into the 13th small mob of peacekeepers that day. "We have to get back to 12 before they get to us." Katniss and Peeta both said yes in agreement. For dinner that night, Peeta shoot a squirrel, but not though the eye like Katniss. They started a fire. Katniss thought about the fire for a moment as she started into the heart of it. "Peeta, why is the fire so big? I mean like, bigger than normal?" Peeta shook his head.

"I don't know ask Gale. He started it."

Was Gale trying to get them caught?

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So is Gale trying to get them caught because he hates Peeta so much? What do you think? Tell me in your REVEIWS!

And a shout out to **zalamode00 **who has been with me since the beginning. Please go and read his story! It is amazing! Thx for reviewing and review **zalamode00's** story as well! Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing! IF I COULD I WOULD PUT ALL OF YOUR NAMES BUT… I AM NOT THAT GOOD OF A TYPER! THX AGAIN!


	12. Chapter 11

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Hello peps! Sry I am updating at 10:00 at night, but I totally forgot in till after dinner. Now this chapter is dedicated to two people. These people have stuck with me since the beginning, and one of them even suck with me when I started writing it on lined paper. That person is **monkeyluvr13**. The other person is **zalamode00. Monkeyluvr13** is my friend and has been very helpful with ideas and spelling for this story. And **zalamode00 **has been with me since I started writing my story on here so a big thank you to both of you! Please keep reading!

Now I am going to shut up because you guys are probably itching to read this 1,800+ word story…

*I was going to make it longer but I got tired and bored. I will update tomorrow!*

**Chapter 11- The Woods Can be A Interesting Place**

What Katniss had said was a question because their fires were usually way smaller, to avoid being caught. Katniss looked at Gale who was throwing the squirrel in the fire to cook. "We have a lot of food tonight and if the fire would have been any smaller, some of the meat wouldn't get cooked and would still be raw." Gale then threw in the gutted turkey meat. They caught 3 squirrels, 2 rabbits and 2 turkeys. A jackpot in their minds and a huge achievement too. They ate the food and Katniss treated Peeta's arm. "How is it looking?" Peeta questioned Katniss as she removed some puss. "It is looking better." She lied. But then she looked more closely and saw the real problem. A red line was going up his arm.

"Gale!" Katniss yelled as loudly as she dared. Gale had gone hunting again. Gale busted though the bush. "What is it Katniss?" He had panic in his voice and was panting horribly. Katniss said look and pointed to the red bloodline going up Peeta's arm. Peeta couldn't move his arm to look at it. It hurt too much. So he didn't know. Yet. Gale was mad. He was mad at Peeta. He was mad at Katniss. He was mad at everything. "Katniss! You are only supposed to call me if it is an emergency! This is not an emergency!" This set Katniss off. She fought back.

"It is an emergency Gale! Peeta will die in a few days if we don't get him fixed soon!" Gale let out a puff of air. He said something unbevelible to Katniss.

"Let bread boy die then. I don't give a shit! I don't care!" Gale then mumbled that he would be back by morning and stomped off, fuming with rage. Katniss wants sure how he was going to get any game because he was stomping like Peeta when he thundered off. Peeta took this as a time to question Katniss about what was wrong with him.

"Katniss," Peeta said softly. "I know you are lying. What is wrong with me?" A stream of salt water droplets went down Katniss' face. Peeta sat up and took he face in his hands. "Do you remember what happened to you in the first Hunger Games? With your leg in the cave? Well you have that again…" Katniss didn't mention the word blood poisoning at all, knowing that tears would come to her eyes again. "What's happening again Katniss?" Katniss sniffled. Peeta signed. "Just spit it out Katniss." He said in the gentlest voice he could manage. "You have blood poisoning in your arm Peeta. You will die soon if we don't get some help." Peeta's face was shocked and sad. As soon as she had said blood poisoning, Peeta's heart skipped a beat. Not again, Peeta thought.

"Peeta!" Katniss almost yelled. Aparitly Peeta was staring into space after she had said that. He was lost now. Katniss had noticed and tuned him back in after saying his name 50 times. "Are you sure that it is blood poisoning Katniss?" Katniss just nodded her head, not wanting to say anything.

Peeta just slightly, moved his head away from Katniss. A tear rushed down his cheek and gratefully hit the forest floor. The tear got sucked up in the moss and was never to be seen again, just like what would happen to Peeta soon. Katniss did not see the tear. Just then, Peeta's eyes went sour and he doubled over in pain. It felt like his stomach was being ripped out. He threw up. Katniss stayed by his side the whole time. When he was finished, he rolled over and faced Katniss who was sitting up and trying to comfort him. Peeta's face was as white as a ghost. Katniss saw this and cleaned him up. "Oh Peeta. Are you going to be okay?" Katniss slowly whispered. Peeta's blue eyes burned a hole in Katniss. Katniss looked into them and even know he was trying to hide it the best he could, she could see the stack of pain in them. After staring at each other for a while, their eyes having conversations with each other, Peeta finally answered Katniss' question. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. Leave me. Get yourself and-" "No Peeta! I am not leaving you behind! Even if you want to stay, I will not leave you behind!" Katniss finished by taking in a big gulp of air. Peeta just shook his head. Katniss did not know what see was getting herself into.

Gale did come back the next morning. He had only 2 turkeys with him though Katniss could tell he just left so that he would have time to think about what was wrong with Peeta. "Hey." Gale mumbled quietly to Katniss and Peeta. Peeta just gave his signature smile. Katniss did not say anything. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"So what's wrong with you Mellark?" Gale asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. At least he stopped calling him lover boy, Katniss thought. Peeta signed. He held out his arm so that Gale could see the red streak of blood going up his arm.

"Oh." Said Gale. That's all he said and nothing else. Oh and nothing else. Gale was surprised that it was happening to Peeta again. "I thought that once you got it, you could never get it again." "I thought that too until it happened." They all stood in silence again. Katniss spoke up.

"Gale, is there a way to fix it?" Gale shrugged. "No the only way to fix him is to bring him back to the-" Gale couldn't even finish his sentence because Katniss cut in. "No. we are not going back there again. It would be like signing your own death slip. They will kill you and Peeta. Or worse, torture you to death." Gale laughed. "So what if Mellark _**WANTS**_ to go back?" Peeta's smile finally faded and lost its energy after all of this time. "Yes Katniss, I have to go back. I rather die there, then here in this way with you watching." How dare Peeta say that, he was acting like Gale as Katniss was thinking. Katniss went into a rage. "NO! NO! NO! Not neither of you are going back!" She yelled. Her voice was full of fury. With that, Katniss laid down next to Peeta and pulled Gale down on to the other side of her. She put her head on Peeta's chest. Peeta's heart beat quickly pulled her into a deep sleep. Since she was a light sleeper, if one or both of them tried to leave, she would know.

Or so she thought.

She woke up the next morning to find both of the spots next to her empty. She found her bow under a piece of bark in Gale's spot. There was a sharped rock next to it too. They had left her a note. She picked it up with thin and shaky finders and had to read it over and over again. Just to make sure she had read it right.

Dear Katniss/Catnip,

We are headed to the Capitol. We both agreed on it. They will fix Mellark up and we will escape. We already came up with a plan. We WILL come back and we BOTH LOVE YOU.

-Gale

Underneath Gale's note, Peeta wrote something. It was hard to read because it was rushed and because of his arm.

Katniss,

The Capitol **WILL** fix me. I **WILL** come back to you. I **WILL **always love you and **WILL** still, even if I am not there**, I will always protect you.**

ALWAYS- Peeta

They had went to the Capitol. Without her. Didn't anything she say last night get though their brains? Did they just ignore her? No, they listened to her but didn't want to do as she said. Just like how little kids don't listen to their mom. Katniss instantly remembered which way to go and headed off, towards the place where her nightmares came true.

2 HOURS EARILIER

"Come on Mellark. We have to go. You have less than a day to live." Peeta used all of his strength to bend down and give Katniss a kiss on the cheek. Gale towed him away.

"Bye Katniss." Peeta mumbled under his breath. Gale said the same thing.

"Goodbye Catnip. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Neither one heard the other say their good byes.

NOW

Peeta was in a cell. Not the one like before. This one was colder, dim lighted and there was no possible escape routes. Their plan had went totally wrong. They had fixed Peeta's arm, good as new. But now, they were being just pure evil.

They would, every hour, take on of them outside and use them as bait as they tortured the person. They knew that if Katniss saw one of them, she would try to save them.

Perfectly how Snow had planned it.

The only reason Snow fixed Peeta's arm was so that he would live longer. The bait would live longer. That's how Snow wanted it. All Peeta could do in the cell was think about Katniss. He knew he would have to get out before one of them died. Him and Gale both knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

But what neither of them knew was that one of them was going to die, today.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Yeah so I will update tomorrow and I hope it still wasn't too short for u guys but anyway- I hoped you liked this chapter! I kind of think this is my favorite chapter so far… oh yeah! I almost forgot!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

DO IT FOR SPRING BREAK AND EASTER! THX!


	13. Chapter 12 Gale

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So yeah. It is 1:16 am in the morning or night really and I am posting this. Sry. I meant to post earlier but then I got dragged out of bed to go shopping and I got this book called Matched and I read that because it was really good and u know. Me and my excuses. So anyway, since I don't feel guilty anymore, here is chapter 12!

Chapter 12- Gale

They had been there for one hour. Peeta hadn't been outside yet, but he knew they were going to switch soon. That's when Gale and him would escape. A peace-keeper came to pick Peeta up. Gale wasn't being switched out. They were both being put out at the same time.

Double-bait.

Katniss must be near for this to happen. As the guard leads Peeta out of his dinky cell, Peeta tried to over throw the guard. Peeta threw the guard on his back. But the guard was waiting for this. The guard pretended to be out but as Peeta started to walk away, the peace keeper came up behind him and kicked him in the knee. He held his gun up to Peeta.

"I best suggest you don't try that again or I will pull the trigger on your life." The guard said with a raspy, harsh voice. The guard lead Peeta outside just as Snow loaded his Desert Eagle. Gale was being held by two guards.

The gun fired. But missed.

A sleek, dark brown arrow got lunged into the arm of Snow. The silver bullet missed by just an inch. Gale took this as an escape opuritiy. Peeta did as well. Gale had the two guards flipped over in a second. Peeta wrestled the guard to the ground. He took the guards gun and used the butt of it to knock the guard out. Gale yelled over to Peeta after 2 gunshots fired.

"Mellark! Finish him! Finish them off! Kill them! They tried to kill us!" Peeta was in no way like Gale. He did not just kill people he didn't even know the names of. He had a flashback to the Games. It was more of a nightmare flashback though. Peeta didn't kill the man. But for good measure, he made sure the man was out cold by punching him in the face again. Peeta told Gale to go. Snow was recovering from the arrow. He was pulling it out. Peeta pushed Gale forward and they ran. Peeta tripped on a root and Gale yelled,

"Let's GO!" Into Peeta's ear. Gale pulled Peeta up again. They were at the forest line now. Gale was behind Peeta. Just then, a sharp cry of pain escaped Gale's mouth. An arrow was in his chest. Peeta saw Katniss 20 feet ahead. His blue eyes locked on to hers.

She slowly but surely shook her head no. Peeta looked behind him to see that Snow had a wicked smile on his face. The arrow from his arm was gone. That same arrow was now in Gale's chest. Snow pulled out his golden gun and started aiming for Katniss. Not Peeta.

"GO! I will be there in a minute!" Katniss obeyed and ran deep into the woods. Peeta lifted up Gale's body and brought it into the forest more. Gale was still alive. The arrow just missed his heart. Still a good shot for Snow. Gale looked into Peeta's eyes and said something that changed Peeta's point of view of Gale forever.

"Mellark, take care of Catnip and since you know how to hunt, don't let her starve. If they die, I will blame it on you! Promise!" Gale's voice was harsh and demanding. But still weak. Peeta had a tear slide gently down his cheek.

"Always."

Gale went still and silence overtook the depressing forest.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Yeah so now I don't feel guilty for not posting anything… and a big sry to zalamode00 who is a she not a he so yeah sry about that. I am a girl too.

So, now that we are all on the same pg. - PLEASE REVIEW! THX!


	14. Chapter 13 Katniss x Peeta x Home

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So if you just read both of my chapters right now, please review twice instead of once. Thank you. So I have to go to a Easter Dinner. I might update again. Later tonight maybe, but keep checking. Now, a lot of you have been adding this story to your favorites and adding it to your alerts, but even know I am grateful for that, could you please review when you click the button? Please? Even if it's just a good job because you're not good with words, some type of review please? Thx! And I made this chapter long and with some PeetaxKatniss love- so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13- Katniss x Peeta x Home

Peeta put down Gale's lifeless body by a tree and put his 3 fingers on his left hand to his lips. "Goodbye." He whispered. He slowly walked to meet Katniss deep in the heart of the woods. Katniss was high up in a tree. When she saw Peeta she hopped down and gave him a hug. "Peeta…I have missed you so much!" Peeta smiled. "What about your arm Peeta? Did they fix it?" Peeta showed her his arm. It was pale but as smooth as baby skin. "I think I would be dead by now if it wasn't fixed." Katniss good mood went bye and her bad side came out in an instant.

"Peeta Mellark! If you ever leave me again, I wil-"Peeta silenced her by giving her a kiss. The kiss was warm and runny, just as Katniss had imagined it. Her lips melted into Peeta and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. This kiss ingintened a spark inside Peeta and Katniss. A spark that they would never lose and it would never go out.

Katniss pulled away from Peeta and her face darkened. She had just remembered Gale. Peeta moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her again. His sky blue eyes locked on to hers. Katniss rested her head on Peeta's chest. Peeta put his mouth to Katniss ear.

"Gale is gone."

Katniss started crying. She was making a waterfall. Even know Gale had ben nasty to her and Peeta, he still was her best friend after all. Katniss cried into Peeta shirt for about 10 minutes. Peeta's shirt was drenched. Peeta finally released the one tear he had been holding in. it dribbled down his cheek. Katniss had her eyes filled with tears so she didn't notice Peeta's tear join hers on his shirt. Peeta just cradled Katniss in his arms until she calmed herself down.

Peeta suggested that they sleep that night but Katniss insisted that they keep going. Soon night fell, and Katniss went to sleep with her head on Peeta's chest in a tree. Peeta played with her hair. He stayed awake the entire night. Watching and waiting for Snow to try and take Katniss from him again.

Take her and tear her into pieces.

Destroy her.

Make her forget him.

Peeta kept watch almost every night. He did this for a month. Katniss son figured out what his was doing and wouldn't go to sleep in till Peeta would close his eyes and Katniss could feel his heart beat slow down below her head. Peeta was now just as good as Gale with a bow and arrow. Maybe even better, at her level. Katniss didn't mention this though, afraid that the mention of Gale would bring her to tears. Peeta never told Katniss about what Gale had told him. He kept that a secret to Gale and himself. Neither one of them got hurt either. Peeta's arm didn't ever act up again. They had been traveling for one year. They finally got to Distract 12. As they arrived at the meadow, they were both in shock. Were they really there, or was it just a dream? Katniss laid in the grass. Peeta joined her on the cool ground. Katniss' hair had been spread out. Peeta fixed her head and Katniss pulled him on top of her. Peeta smiled and rolled over, causing her to now be on top of him.

"Are we really here?" Katniss asked hailing in a big breath. Peeta laughed his great laugh. Peeta hasn't laughed since before Gale died.

"Yes we are really here Katniss. Now, why are you playing with my hair?" Katniss was playing with Peeta's hair. She was pushing it out of Peeta's face. Just so she could see his beautiful, Azul eyes. Just so she could see his smile. "I am playing with it so that I can move it out of your eyes. And see your amazing smile." Katniss answered pushing the last strain of hair out of his eyes. Peeta was about to roll off Katniss, but she stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Wait Peeta. Don't leave me." Peeta laughed again and then turned around and gently pushed Katniss hand off the back of his shirt. He laid down on the grass next to her.

"Why would I leave you? We have been together for a year, so why would I leave now? I would NEVER leave you." Katniss felt guilty. "Sorry, it's just…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. "I know. It's alright. You don't have to say anything." "But Peeta, I just got worried and-"Peeta made his move. He jumped back on top of her. He pushed his lips against her. She did the same. Katniss flung her arms around his neck while he did the same with his around her waist. They eventfully had to stop, because they couldn't breathe. Peeta jumped up. Katniss stood up as well. They were taking big gulps of air.

"That was amazing Peeta. Thank you… you really made me feel better and believe that this was real." Peeta laughed again. "Whenever you want Katniss. Just mention it and we can do it." Katniss smiled. They kissed again. They pulled away quicker this time because it was almost midnight, judging by the moon.

"We should get going Peeta." Katniss said. Her lips were wanting more, but she knew that her lips were going to have to wait. She wanted to see her family. They headed into town and saw everyone gathered around it town square. They were all watching the big TVs.

"Probaly a bountiy on us. Don't look." Peeta whispered into Katniss' ear. His warm breath tickled. The reason he told her not to look was because they probably will show a picture of Gale. Katniss didn't even poke her head up. She just stared at the ground as Peeta led them to her victory house, they knew that's were Prim and Ms. Everdeen would be. Katniss and Peeta were 17. Prim was now 13. They were all still eligible for the Hunger Games. Peeta lead Katniss to the front door. Katniss finally looked up. The door was tan and had a bright gold door knob that reflected her image in it. She was twisted around the knob. That was how she felt on the inside too. It was reflecting the real her. Peeta pushed the doorbell. The ring from the doorbell echoed around the house. Ms. Everdeen came to the door. She slowly looked up, realizing that they weren't peacekeepers, but her daughter and Peeta. Her lips formed an ear to ear smile.

"Prim!" She yelled, her voice cracking at the end. Ms. Everdeen hugged Katniss and led them into the living room and sat them on the sofa. When Katniss sat down, she felt like she was in heaven, the sofa coshain was so soft.

"Peeta, do you feel how soft this is?" Peeta nodded his head, hushing Katniss. Prim walked down the stairs and then saw Katniss and Peeta on the couch. She ran to Peeta and gave him a hug around the neck. Peeta was surprised that she hugged him but he hugged back.

"You're alive." She whispered into his ear. "Yes, but where can we go in private. I need to tell you something. Peeta stood up. Prim released Peeta from her grip. She went over and hugged Katniss. Ms. Everdeen joined the hug too. Peeta stayed to the side. Prim motioned Peeta into the kitchen. Katniss started explaining everything to her mother. Peeta followed Prim into the kitchen. Everything rushed out of his mouth. Prim listened and hung onto every word. When Peeta explained about Gale's death, Prim's moth just hanged open in shock. When Peeta finished the story, Prim just stood there for a moment, taking everything in. she said something.

"What?" Peeta asked. Prim took in a breath and let it all flow out.

"Gale wanted you dead. He said it in the square at the end, when you ate the berries. He wanted Katniss to kill you." Peeta laughed. "Well, we were the ones in the area, not him. It was Katniss' choice anyway." Then Prim remembered something and tugged Peeta into the family room. She said mother with such strength, it was amazing. She had grown. Katniss had finished telling her story to her mother. Ms. Everdeen and Prim locked eyes for a while.

Then Ms. Everdeen turned on the T.V. it was showing a blonde-haired boy with brown eyes. Peeta's eyes widened at the sight.

"NO!" He bellowed to the T.V. Ms. Everdeen put her hand on Peeta's shoulder. The screen flipped to a girl. She had brown hair and seam eyes, just like Gale. Katniss gasped at the sight. "It is just starting. We weren't going to watch it because it reminded us of you. But now since you are here-

"Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!"

~AUTHORS NOTE~

PLEASE REVIEW! I MADE IT LONG JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I AM HOPING FOR AT LEAST 10 REVEIWS! 5 IS GOOD TOO! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT IF YOU REIVEW! THANK YOU!


	15. Chapter 14  Calming Down

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Hello people! So since I got like 5+ reviews, here is the next chapter! Sry I am uploading so late at night…that Easter thing lasted for a few hours. So here is chapter 14!

Chapter 14- Calming Down

Katniss and Peeta had 60 second to take everything in. Gale's younger sister, Posy who was 14, was the girl tribute for distract 12. Peeta who was still in shock to see his younger brother Kevin, as the 15 year old boy tribute. The gong rang out. Peeta's eyes widened even more. Posy and Kevin went straight into the bloodbath. Kevin ended up getting a knife and getting out of there. He headed towards the tree part of the area. The area had 4 sections. Trees, mountains, wheat field and a lake that stretched for miles. Posy on the other hand, like Katniss, wasn't satisfied with just a spear she grabbed. She dashed and got a bright green backpack. She headed off towards the tree section as well. Peeta's eyes filled in with relief when he saw Kevin go off to the forest section.

Peeta, Katniss, Prim, Ms. Everdeen and all of Panem watched the games.

The last two alive were Kevin and Posy. They had been tricked like Peeta and Katniss were. They were arguing on who would die. Kevin silenced Posy. "Stop it! I have made my desion. I _**HAVE **_to die! The Capitol told us that Peeta committed suicide! I have no reason to live." Peeta whispered a small no. Prim and Katniss heard it. "But no, Kevin you can't. I-"Kevin held the knife up to his neck. "You have Gale. You have Katniss. I don't have Peeta." The knife came closer to his neck.

"NO!" Peeta yelled, standing up from the couch. "I am right here! Gale died! I am still alive! Kevin, please don't do-"Peeta didn't get to finish. Kevin muttered a small goodbye and sliced the knife into his neck. He had been killed. The winner was Posy. Trumpets blasted though the area.

"And the winner of the 75th Hunger Games, Posy Hawthorne! Congratulates to 12 and Posy's family!" The TV program ended. Peeta just stared at the blank TV screen, his eyes blank as well. "Peeta?" Prim whispered. Peeta didn't move. "PEETA!" Katniss yelled. She was afraid that he had just died. Katniss stood up and kissed Peeta. He snapped out of it and kissed her back. Katniss then dragged Peeta back over to the couch and helped him sit down. He was shaking badly. "Peeta, are you all right?" Peeta just whispered yes. So quiet, that the mice couldn't even hear him. Ms. Everdeen got up and went to the bathroom. She brought back a warm towel. "It's all right Peeta. Just go to sleep." Ms. Everdeen coned. Katniss helped. Katniss laid on Peeta's chest. His heart beat was steady.

They both fell into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares.

Katniss woke up and she was in a cell. Gale was next to her. Peeta was being whipped to the bone in front of her. She tried to get up, but couldn't because her hands were being held by Gale. She turned to Gale and looked pleading into his eyes. Gale just smiled a wicked smile and let go of her one hand to take out a knife. He moved closer.

"Katniss, tsk tsk. I told you not to go off with bread boy. It would only lead you to misery and pain. Now you are going to pay for it." Gale lunged at her and her scream woke her up. She was still on top of Peeta's chest. But his heart beat wasn't steady. It was rushed. Katniss sat up and pushed his blonde hair out of the way so that she could feel his fore head. As soon as she touched it, her hand was covered in sweat. He was like the sun. Katniss started shaking him.

"Peeta!" She hissed into his ear. She did not want to wake up her mother or Prim. Peeta started moaning. "Peeta!" Katniss hissed again. Peeta woke up this time. His eyes were filled with pain and worry. "Peeta! What happened?" She still hissed. If she kept this up, she would turn into a snake. Peeta shook his head.

"It is better if you don't know." Katniss just looked into his eyes. Peeta moved his hand and put it on her back. He gently pushed her down on top on him. Katniss put her chin on his shoulder. Peeta just wrapped both of his bulky, strong arms around her. He held tight. Katniss wiggled out of his grip and went into the kitchen to get 2 glasses of water. She got the two glasses out and just as she put the glasses down, strong, bread-warm arms engulfed her. Katniss put her head into his chest. She couldn't take it anymore.

She let the sobs and tears escape her and tumble out onto Peeta's shirt. Peeta just stood there, absorbing every tear she let out. Her nightmare rushed out of her mouth too fast for a human being to even produce, but she did it. Peeta just listened, hanging on to every jumbled word for dear life. But Peeta did understand what she was saying. He understood every tear, sob and word that came from her soft lips. To silence her tears, that were now coming down onto his shirt in truckloads, he pushed his lips to hers and she did the same. Every kiss they took, the spark inside of them grew. They pulled away for air, but were still in each other's grips. Katniss moved her arms up to Peeta's neck and Peeta moved his arms up to her shoulders. They hugged like this for a while. Peeta then led Katniss back into the living room with two cups of water. They each drank the whole cup before they even sat down. Peeta took Katniss' cup and set it on the coffee table. Katniss put her head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta wrapped his husky arms around her. Peeta laid down, putting his head on the couch arm. Katniss laid on top of Peeta, her head on his neck.

"_I love you Peeta."_ Katniss whispered, her voice tickling Peeta down to his spine. Peeta let out a little chuckle.

"_I love you too Katniss. __**Always**__." _

They both drifted off to a sleep, filled with each other's happy ness.

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Again I am looking for 10 reviews in till the next chapter so oh, I don't know- REVIEW! THX!


	16. Chapter 15

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Come on people! I need more reviews! I only got like 2 for the last chapter! I said 10 at least! Please, I will not continue unless I get more reviews! I am only asking for one favor! That is REVIEW! PLEASE!

*Sry if this chapter is too short for you, but I wanted to end it fast, because _**another twist is coming**_. Sry if I make Ms. Mellark a nasty person as well. But in my mind, she is just like Gale!*

Chapter 15- Every Family Has A Different Greeting

The next morning, Peeta went to the bakery. He was going to spend the day there. Peeta come back around 10:00 pm. He walked through the front door. He was dragging his feet behind him. Katniss was about to say hi, when instead a gasp came out of her mouth. Peeta had a big red spot on his cheek. He was also bleeding from a little cut on his ear. Katniss grabbed a hand towel.

"Peeta! What happened?" Katniss put the towel up to his cheek and he flinched. Katniss lead him over to the couch and they both sat down. Katniss moved to his ear and he groaned. He then signed as Katniss pulled the towel away.

"Father welcomed me back. Mother just freaked out and yelled at me all day. Along with Jacob." Jacob was Peeta's older brother. Jacob was in his 20's. Peeta took a breath before he said the next part. "My dad was the only one on my side. I helped my father cook bread all day. But then I brunt a loaf and mother came at me with a metal rolling pin. She hit me square in the cheek. She hit me pretty damn hard. But then… my protected insects kicked in and I punched her. She came at me with a knife. She sliced my ear. But then my brother and father stepped in. my bother slapped me and started calling me horrid names. My father held my mother back as I left. But she said one last thing as I dashed out the door. She said, Peeta, you are a filthy rat. Never show your damn face here again. You better hope you sorry ass face never sees me again!" Peeta wasn't finished.

"Kevin did die because of me, but he did have a choice. He **could** have believed that the Capitol was lying and **could** have come back. **Could**." A salt-water droplet went down Peeta's face. He then flipped on the T.V. he was trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened today. That didn't work. Every channel had the games on.

Peeta turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room in anger. Katniss put her hand on his good cheek. "Go up to bed. It is late. Everything will be better in the morning." Peeta knew she was lying. He saw right through it. The morning would be worse. Peeta obeyed, but as he went up the stairs, Katniss heard him say,

"You're lying." He said it under his breath. He went up to the guest room. Katniss flicked off the lamp and went up to her room.

They both lied in bed, waiting for morning to come.

~A/N~

Yeah again, sry for the sort chapter…a _**TWIST IS COMING! BE PREPARED!**_ U might hate me for it too…


	17. Chapter 15 REWRITE

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Let me just get everyone on the same page now- I AM A HORRIBLE SPELLER AND AM ALSO HORRIBLE WITH GRAMMER! So I love to write stories, but cannot spell… yeah it really sucks for me. So anyone with tips on how to fix my spelling and grammar, please pm me. Now, I will conutie my story of course, but please, no spelling reviews, unless you don't have an account. Now this is a re-write of Chapter 15. This is how I had it before I put it on the computer. It is very short because the twist is coming. And because this is how short this chapter really is in my notebook, so u know.

RE-WRITE-Chapter 15

The next morning, Peeta went down to the bakery. He was going to spend the day there. Katniss went hunting. Peeta came back around 10:00 pm. He walked through the front door. "What happened Peeta?" Katniss questioned. They both took a seat on the couch. Peeta signed. "Father welcomed me back. My mother just freaked out and yelled at me all day. Along with Jacob." Jacob was Peeta's older brother. Jacob was in his 20's. "My father was the only one on my side. Kevin did die because of me, but he did have a choice. He could have believed that the Capitol was lying and could have come back. Could." Saltwater tear went down his face. He then flipped on the T.V. he was trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened today. That didn't work. Every channel had the games on. Peeta turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room in anger. Katniss put her hand on his cheek. "Go up to bed. It is late. Everything will be better in the morning." Peeta obeyed and went up to the guest bedroom. Katniss went to her room. They both lied in bed, waiting for morning to come.

~A/N~

Yeah, a lot of you hated chapter 15. So that is why I changed it back to normal… now, on to the twist!

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Hello! Sry, I would of updated at 12:00 but I got dragged out to go shopping. So please don't hate me for this twist. I will assure you that they will both survive… maybe…

Chapter 16- Please Don't Go/ I Can't Lose You

The rest of the year went by, slowly but surely. When Posy learned about Gale's death, she cried for days. But she got over it quicker than Katniss and Peeta. Katniss and Peeta would go hunting daily. Peeta went because, a, he didn't want Katniss go alone. And b, he couldn't go to the bakery because of his mom and Jacob. It was May 8th. Reaping day for the 76th Hunger Games. They had made a change though. Haymitch will still be mentor. Peeta, Katniss and Posy could still be picked, even though they won. The Capitol wanted to make hell in the area. When Peeta and Katniss heard of this, Peeta cursed the Capitol up and down. Just like Gale would have did. They waited for Effie to call the girls' name. "And our girl tribute is…" She pulled a ticket and her face darkened. "Katniss Everdeen!" Katniss slowly made her way down the aisle. She was crushed. Once Katniss got to the stage, Effie called the boy tribute. "Leon Willow!" A little boy with green eyes and seam hair started walking towards the stage. The boy was only 12. The same age that Prim was when she got called. Once Katniss saw the boy, she looked drained. Like as if Snow just killed everyone she knew. Peeta's mind started racing. Katniss wouldn't be able to kill him. She would kill herself and let him live. If I volunteered… Peeta jumped out of his spot and started walking up the alie, after the boy. "I volunteer!" Peeta yelled in the strongest voice he could manage. He knew he just signed his own death slip. Katniss eyes had gone wide at seeing Peeta volunteer. Effie's face had gone bland with sadness, also pale with fear. Peeta rushed up the steps and pushed the boy behind him. The boy grabbed Peeta's hand. Peeta turned around to see the boy's eyes filling with tears. This boy did not even know Peeta. Or maybe he did… "Please Peeta! Please don't go! Please, I don't want to see you die like Kevin!" Peeta did know this boy. He was Kevin's best friend. Peeta knelled down on one knee and took the boy's hand in his own. He put his other hand on the boy's cheek. Just like he would do with Katniss. "I am doing this for Kevin. I am doing this for you and the world. If Katniss died, then the spark we have been making would just go out. And there would still be these terrible games. Trust me. Please just trust me and help me keep the spark alive. Me and Kevin will live in you. Change the world Leon. Trust me." Tears spilled from Leon's eyes and some from Peeta's too. "Please. Will you promise me you will try your best to get you both home? Please?" Peeta smiled and brought Leon into a hug. A teenager was coming for the boy now. Peeta put his lips up to the boy's ear and whispered the one word that would live forever in the boy's mind and heart. "Always." The teenager was roughly pulling the boy from Peeta's grasp. "Thank you." Leon whispered as he was torn away from his last hope. No one heard it but Peeta. Peeta smiled and mouthed always again to the boy. Leon saw it and more drips of water came from his eyes. The crowd had gone completely silent during all of this. Katniss had started crying. She was still crying. Peeta wiped the stray tears from his face and stood up. He slowly walked to the stage. Once he saw Katniss crying, he hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from Snow and the world. Katniss cried into Peeta's chest. Effie had to coutine. But she was at a loss for words. "Um…okay…all right! The tributes of the 76th Hunger Games are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The crowd didn't clap. They did the same thing as they did for their first Hunger Games. They held out their 3 middle fingers. Everyone did it. Even Prim. The peacekeepers roughly tore Katniss and Peeta apart and took them into the Justice Building. They threw them into the same room. Katniss was no longer sad, but mad. She slapped Peeta across the face. "You are a damn idiot Peeta!" Peeta didn't back down. "You would of let that boy live. He was too much like Prim. You wouldn't of been able to kill him. Just like you could never kill Prim. But you can kill me." Peeta got his point out in a smart and calm way. Katniss slumped onto the couch, defended. "Peeta I will not kill you. Even if we are the only two left like before." Peeta sat down next to her and she put her head on Peeta's chest. No one came in to say goodbye.

~A/N~ 

So I have two titles because I couldn't decide. So pick whatever one you like better. Anyway, please review and keep reading!

*A shout out to **miimiistar5 **because the review you left put me in a good mood! So thank you! I still can't spell for my life also!*

Review!


	19. Chapter 17 Goodbyes and Goodnights

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Sry about the last chapter- I forgot to make paragraphs! ;)

Without farther ado, here is chapter 17- please enjoy!

Chapter 17- Goodbyes and Goodnights

A week later, Katniss and Peeta were on the roof top of the training center in the Capitol. There was a party going on in the streets below. Katniss was huddled in Peeta's arms. Peeta had his chin on Katniss' shoulder. "I think we should both go our separate ways." Katniss finally whispered. Peeta signed. "All right Katniss. But no going into the bloodbath." "Let's both just get one backpack and get out of there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Peeta's grip was firm and warm. Just like a loaf of bread. A gust of wind made Katniss shiver. Peeta took off his jacket and tossed it over her like a blanket. "Thank you." Peeta's grip got stronger and warmer. "Welcome." Peeta moved his face closer towards Katniss'. Katniss knew what he was doing. So she just turned around and pushed her lips against his. She twisted her body around and put her arms around his neck. His grip on her tightened even farther. Katniss moved her hands down to his chest and pushed him back, so that she could get some air.

"What was that for?" Peeta asked. He was pretending to be sad. Katniss laughed. "I don't want to suffocate from a kiss. I don't think you want to either." Peeta laughed. Katniss then remembered that they were supposed to hate each other. They would have to kill each other. Them kissing means that it will be harder for them to kill each other. Harder for one of them to win. This all went through Katniss' mind at light speed. She must have had on a pained face because Peeta was shaking her and yelling her name.

"Katniss! Katniss can you hear me!" Katniss tuned herself back in. "Wh-Yes Peeta. I am fine." Peeta didn't believe her. "You're lying. What happened?" Katniss just shook her head. "I just zoomed out Peeta. I was thinking about home. About Prim and mother. Trust me. I am fine." Peeta looked into her eyes. "All right. I believe you. We should be getting to bed. It is getting late and I think the cold is getting to you." Katniss just stood up. "Goodnight Katniss." Peeta stood up as well and started to head in.

"Goodnight Peeta." But Peeta didn't hear her. He was already in his room by the time she found the guts to say it. Katniss went into her rom and just lied there for countless hours in till she looked at the clock next to her bed. 2:00 am. She couldn't stand it anymore. Every time she would try to go to sleep, a nightmare would wake her right back up. She got out of bed and headed into Peeta's room. Peeta mumbled a slurred what and Katniss answered by saying one word.

"Nightmares." "All right." Peeta still mumbled back. He moved over to the right side of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Katniss got in bed with him. She put her head on his chest. "I love you Peeta." Katniss whispered to his chest. She didn't think that Peeta would answer, but he did.

"Love you too." Peeta put his arm around her waist. No nightmares that night. For Katniss anyway. Peeta had the worst nightmares of his life.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE READ!

Sry-this is not a chapter. Just wanted to say that my computer is being funky and it missed up the last 2 chapters. So please don't be mad at me for it thx! It didn't show the authors note for chapter 17. And for chapter 16, it didn't space out my writing! So please read, anyway!

THX!

-Bluedog270


	21. Chapter 18

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Now, I will NOT make my favorite charter die! Let me repeat that-NOT, NOPE, NEVER!

*Sorry if this chapter makes you scarred, afraid, etc. of hospitals! *

Chapter 18- Knifes/Throwing Daggers

60 seconds. Katniss looked for Peeta. She saw that they put him farthest away from her. She locked eyes with Peeta and mouthed the word backpack. Peeta then mouthed back thank you. The gong sounded. Peeta grabbed the closest backpack to him. Katniss had to run a bit more. No one tried to stop her. She darted into the same area that Peeta went. The cannons started after Katniss walked for about 2 hours. 12 dead, 12 alive.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Katniss didn't run into Peeta in till the end of the games. There were 3 people left. Peeta, Katniss, and the boy from Distract 3 known as Hower. Katniss had started going back to the Courpica. She got there just in time. Hower had Peeta on the ground. Peeta wasn't even trying to fight back. Hower was taunting him.

"So lover boy, don't you want to fight for your girlfriend? Don't you want to live to see her one more time?" Hower stabbed the knife into Peeta's heart before Peeta could answer. Katniss shoot the arrow into Hower's skull a little too late. She ran over to Peeta, ignoring the trumpets going off. Everyone heard Peeta's cannon go off. He wasn't dead though. Yet. Katniss sat down next to him and whispered his name into his ear. Peeta took in a raged breath.

"You won. Everyone thinks I am dead. But I am not." A hovercraft was coming in. "What?" Katniss asked, in awe. Peeta just said looked and lifted his hand and pointed to the wound. His hand was hidden by Katniss' body so the cameras couldn't see him. Katniss looked at the wound. The knife missed his heart by a few inches. "But you won't live long." Peeta heard the men coming closer. "Just… when you wake up, get your mom and come find me. I will be fine." The peacekeepers were closer now. Katniss felt their prestance. "I love you Peeta." Katniss hugged and kissed him. The peacekeepers got there and pulled Katniss off Peeta. Katniss was screaming, yelling and cursing. They finally got a needle into her arm. The last thing she saw were 2 peacekeepers towing Peeta onto the hovercraft. Blood was on his bottom lip. Like as if he fought. Katniss pondered this for a moment, but then blacked out. Katniss awoke in a room with nothing in it. She didn't have any cuts or scars on her. Then she remembered Peeta. She got off the floor and waddled over to the door. The door was ajar. She peaked her head outside the door. She was shocked at what she saw. Snow was talking to a nurse. 

"How is he?" The nurse shrugged. "Mr. Mellark is doing fine. He is as new, just as you wanted." Snow laughed. Katniss wanted to pound him right in the face. "And Ms. Everdeen?" "Still knocked out. Gave her enough sleeping medicine to keep her asleep for days." Snow laughed again. Katniss was close to her boiling point of jumping out and kicking him. "So she wouldn't awake from a scream either?" An evil grin came across his face. Oh-no. Katniss' heart was racing. "She would still be asleep." Snow started to walk away. He said one last thing to the nurse who also had an evil grin on her face.

"Kill him." Snow walked outside. The nurse took a knife out of her pocket. She started to walk towards Peeta's room, with Katniss in tow behind her. The nurse walked forever. She finally came to a room with a bolted door. She put her finger on the pad and it scanned it. The door clicked unlocked. Katniss slipped into the room as well. It was lit by one dim light. Katniss hid in the shadows, ready to attack the nurse. Peeta looked up. He was sitting on the floor in the corner.

"What do you want?" He spat. The nurse showed the knife. "Fine. As long as you promise not to hurt Katniss,-Katniss!" He just remembered about Katniss. "Where is she?" He was standing now. "Ms. Everdeen is sound asleep. For good." She lounged at him with the knife. Peeta dodged, his metal leg slowing him down. The knife blade brushed aganist his hip, causing blood to start oozing out. He growled. They tumbled to the ground. The nurse was on top of Peeta. "You will now join her. Goodnight." This was when Katniss jumped out from her hiding place.

"Hello, I am surely NOT dead." The nurse was shocked and as she turned to look at Katniss, her grip loosened on Peeta. "But, we gave you enough pills to knock you out for days, months, years!" Peeta took this moment to flip the nurse on her back. He took the knife from her grasp and without hesitation, stabbed her right through the heart. He didn't miss like what had happened to him. Katniss ran up to him and wrapped him in a bear hug. "You're okay." She said to his chest. He laughed, which made Katniss let go and step back to stare at him. "What's so funny? I saved your life you know!" Peeta's blue eyes burned a hole though Katniss' heart. "You didn't **NEED** to save me. I said that I would be fine." "You would have died if I hadn't," She remembered Snow. She explained the conversation between Snow and the nurse to Peeta. He listened to every word and then whispered in a voice no one could hear,

"We need to get out of here. Now." Peeta dragged Katniss to the door and started whispering to her ear. "They probably have this place bugged- they are going to kill us one way or another." Peeta's breath felt warm against her ear.

"But what about your stab wound?" Peeta laughed. He pulled off his shirt. There was no scar. "It was their stupidly to fix us." He said that loud enough so that every bug in the room could hear him. Peeta threw his shirt back on and they both snuck out of the room with only the knife on them. They got out of the hospital and ran to the woods. They both climbed a tree to scale out were they were. It was no shock to them when they found out that they were in the Capitol. Lucky for them, it was spring time. So they didn't freeze to death as they went to sleeping each other's arms. They were awoken to the sound of cannon. Katniss looked beside her. Peeta was gone.

"PEETA!" She screamed. Then she fell out of her tree to see him getting stabbed by Hower. Someone was yelling her name over and over again. "KATNISS!" someone yelled into her ear. Peeta was next to her. "Are you alright?" Peeta asked, his eyes filled with worry. "You, I-I woke up and you were getting stabbed by H-Hower over and over again. Then you just died!" She yelled that last part and started sobbing into his chest.

"Shh…shh, it's alright. Just a nightmare." Katniss went into a deep sleep. Peeta stayed up the rest of the night, watching the peacekeepers search below them.

~A/N~

Again, I couldn't pick a title so you can choose whatever one you like better!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 19 Tracker Jackers

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Don't hate me for this chapter and the twist is coming in the next chapter or chapter after that. So enjoy!

Chapter 19- Tracker Jackers

Peeta heard a high pitched whistle the next morning. He shook Katniss awake. "Listen!" Peeta whispered. The whistle noise sounded again. Then an accement came over the loud-speakers all-round the Capitol. Snow's voice boomed though the speakers. "Hello citizens of Panem! I have bad news. We have traders among us!" The gasps of the Capitol could be heard from the woods. "Those traitors are: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Gale Hawthorne. If you find any of these people, please turn them in. Please, if any one of them is harmed, you will be sorry. The most wanted out of this bunch of misfits is Peeta Mellark. Thank you. You will be rewarded if you bring one of these traders forward. Once again, thank you." Great. Now they were on the worlds most wanted list. "Peeta, why would they want you more?" Peeta took in a shaky breath. "So they can break you." Katniss understood everything now. Peeta looked below the tree. Peacekeepers everywhere. "Great." Peeta mouthed. Katniss looked down and gasped. They were everywhere. Like bugs in trees. "Katniss! Shh!" Peeta hissed at her. The reason was because the guards heard her gasp. The first guard looked up and saw them. "Wake up you rag dolls! There they are!" The guard yelled at the three sounding him. Now every guard in the entire forest was around that tree. "Come down you two. Or else." The lead guard practically growled. "NOPE!" Katniss yelled down. "Damn!" Peeta hissed under his breath so only Katniss could hear him. Peeta gently hit her on the cheek. "You idiot!" He hissed again, his voice filled with anger. "What?" Katniss whispered back. The lead peacekeeper took out a device and called Snow. They knew he was coming soon. "If you get them mad, they will put us through hell!" He had a good point. "Sorry." Katniss mumbled back, mad that she just got a lecture from Peeta. Snow arrived seconds later. He slowly got out of his jet black limo. Katniss gripped Peeta's hand more tightly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. Snow looked up at the tree. "How's the weather up there?" He questioned. Neither Katniss nor Peeta answered. Snow noticed something in the tree and smiled. "Well if you don't come down soon, you will be in for it." His evil grin grew wider. He pointed to something above their heads. Glistening in the bright morning sun was a GANIT tracker jacker nest. Katniss flashed back to her memory of Rue and her cutting the nest. "I am so sorry Peeta." She whispered to him after the flashback ended. "Sorry for what?" "The tracker jacker nest in the first games. I am sorry I did that to you." Peeta laughed. "Why would you think of something so stupid right now? Let's just get out of this mess first." Katniss started sobbing but quickly stopped, remembering where they were at this moment. Snow was watching carefully the whole time. Peeta pulled Katniss into his one of his bear hugs and they pulled away. Still holding hands, they tried figuring out a way to get out of this mess. They made their decession. Or Peeta did anyway. Katniss did not agree on what Peeta was going to do what so ever. "Katniss, just let me do this!" he yelled, causing all of the peacekeepers to look up and stare at them. Peeta and Katniss ignored them. Katniss gave up and nodded her head, knowing Peeta wouldn't change his mind anytime soon. Peeta gave Katniss the knife. Peeta then also gave her a kiss on the cheek. Peeta then jumped down, pretending to have something tucked under his shirt. Katniss started cutting the branch that was holding the tracker jacker nest. Peeta lead all of the peacekeepers away from the tree. Snow stayed in his spot and watched Katniss. Peeta ran back towards the tree and stopped right under it. The peacekeepers surrounded him and told him to put down whatever he was holding. Peeta scoffed. "Why don't you come and get it." The lead peacekeeper, named Trick, responded with venom in his voice, "I think I will." All the peacekeepers started to move forward. When they got close enough to him, Trick grabbed Peeta and threw him to the ground. He stepped on Peeta's hand. Using his other foot, he kicked Peeta's calf. This motion brought Peeta to yell in pain. "Now tell me what you have!" Trick stepped on his hand harder. Peeta held in his scream and waited in till Katniss had cut the branch though completely. The nest started falling. "Tracker jackers." He stayed on the ground as the nest fell and broke apart next to him. He stayed completely still as the tracker jackers stung him one by one. Katniss only got 2 stings. She pulled the stingers out as Snow quickly got in his limo and left. None had gotten to him. The peacekeeper were swatting and trying not to get stung. It wasn't working. They were making the yellow wasps of death and horrors madder. The peacekeepers forgot about Katniss and Peeta. Katniss hoped down from the tree and went over to Peeta lying on the ground. He was just about to go into his string of nightmares. "Peeta!" He lifted up his hand and put it on her cheek. He was shaking horribly. "Stick to the p-plain Katniss. I will ALWAYS love you." Katniss kissed him and ran off, his hand sliding to the ground, still wanting more. Peeta got pulled into a deep sleep with over 25 stings in him. He might not survive.

~A/N~

Let me just say this right now- I WILL NOT KILL MY FAVORITE CHARTER! I will say it a million times if I have too, but is true. I already said I was team Peeta so you should know!

PLEASE REVIEW! thx!


	23. Chapter 20

~AUTHORS NOTE~

My hands are starting to hurt and I am posting another chapter right after this one so that is why it is so short. And I liked to leave you guys on a cliffhanger AND it was a good spot to end this chapter. This chapter is mostly Katniss' thoughts. So I am going to shut up and let you guys read!

Enjoy!

*And one more thing-my computer wouldn't let me make paragraphs for the last chapter AND wouldn't listen so sorry about that!*

*zips mouth shut*

Mumm-mujmm-enojmmoym! (ENJOY!)

Chapter 20- Thinking…Then Shock

Katniss ran off, knowing that Snow would be on her any moment. She ran to a hotel. She found a closet full of clothes. She put on a black fur coat and some weird Capitol high heels. The hood of the coat covered her face. She braced herself as she walked out into the crowd of people. The people were talking about Peeta.

"It's good that the disgusting trader was caught. Heavens knows what that devil could have done." A woman that looked like a fish whispered to her friend as she pushed by Katniss. How dare they speak of Peeta in that way. Katniss was tempted to say that out loud. Many people said comments just like that but nastier. Katniss didn't hunt in the woods for food. It reminded her too much of Gale and Peeta.

Gale.

Peeta.

Their faces whipped across her mind. For all she knew, Peeta could be dead. Katniss just shopped for food in stores, she had enough money in her bank account. A week had gone by and she couldn't find Peeta or her family anywhere. It was Friday. Snow had called a meeting. Everyone had to be in the town square. Katniss went too. She was hoping that he would say that Peeta was dead. So that he didn't have to go through any torture. Snow was in the middle of the square, with guards.

"Hello citizens! I am here today so that you may ask this… form of nature questions." Katniss was in shock. Did he just call-? Snow snapped his fingers and out of the limo two peacekeepers brought out a blond haired boy that was about 18. They dragged him over to Snow. Katniss could recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

It was Peeta.

He wasn't looking good. He had burn marks up and down his arms. He had 2 fingers in a weird position and cuts and scratches all over his face. As soon as the crowd saw him, they started booing and throwing things at him. Peeta dodged things, and he dodged everything until the guards saw what he was doing and held him tighter. Snow continued speaking after the guards shoved Peeta into a sitting position.

"One person at a time will ask a question. If Mr. Mellark doesn't answer, than he is to be whipped." The peacekeeper on the right of Peeta took out a whip.

"Let the questions began!"


	24. Chapter 21

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Now dumb fanfiction isn't working. It wouldn't let me update this chapter last night. I am SO SORRY! I just typed this and the next chapter last night. So I am updating these BOTH today! Thx for sticking with me on this story!

ENJOY!

AND uh… blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah… a bunch of stuff you don't want to hear! Oh-, and

*duck taps mouth shut*

Chapter 21- Eyes of Worry/ Eyes

It had been an hour. An hour full of pain. Peeta choose not to answer any questions. His back looked like a slab of meat. When someone asked about Katniss or Kevin, it brought him to tears. He still wouldn't answer. The last question was about Kevin. Peeta poked his head up for the first time, trying to locate the person who asked that question. His eyes searched the crowd and after a minute, the guard on the right started whipping him. Peeta kept looking through the crowd. He locked eyes with Katniss.

And his eyes were no longer filled with pain, but worry. As the man finished whipping him, Peeta did the unthinkable. He wrestled out of the guards grasps and ran down an alley. Katniss ran after Peeta with all of her might.

"Peeta!" She yelled. He stopped running and turned around. Katniss was still running, tiring to get close to him. Then his eyes widened and he darted past Katniss. Katniss turned around just in time to see the heard of peacekeepers coming at them. One of them shot a gun. It hit Peeta. He fell to the ground. Katniss ran to him just as the group of peacekeepers got on them. Katniss looked at the wound. But there was no wound. It was a sleeping dart. The guards pulled her off him as they cuffed her. Then, another gun went off. A sleek, sharp dart went into her arm. She fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

~A/N~

Again, I couldn't decide on which title so choose whatever one you want!

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 22 Gale is Back

~A/N~

Peeta will survive and you guys are either going to hate me or love me for this chapter. Team Gale- welcome back.

*hint, hint*

Chapter 22- Gale is Back

Katniss woke up to a warm body against hers. She rolled over and then gasped at the face she saw. It wasn't Peeta's with warm. But Gale's with coldness against the Capitol. Katniss looked closer to make sure she was seeing right. It was **Gale**. Her breath and her moving made Gale woke with a start.

"Katniss!" He whispered. His breath was warm like his body as well. How he was so warm in a dim, dark place like this was a mystery to Katniss. They were in a cell. But there was nothing but them and the floor. "Gale! Aren't you dead!" Katniss asked, her voice a little too loud for Gale's liking.

"Keep it down. Yes, I am alive. After Peeta left, I blacked out and found myself here."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. But before Peeta got here."

"Ok, what did they do to you two?" Gale signed at this. "While Peeta and I were here, they didn't do anything do me. They kept coming in and taking Peeta away. They were waiting for you and me to break and tell them answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Answers about the rebellion." Katniss was shocked at this.

"But, we don't know anything!" Her quiet tone gone, she started yelling and screaming for them to be let out. After countless attempts of Gale tiring to calm Katniss down, Snow came down the stairs.

"Now, now. Calm down Ms. Everdeen." He snapped his fingers and 2 peacekeepers went over to their cell. Katniss quickly got to her feet, ready to fight for them not to take her or Gale when she saw a figure asleep in the conor. The guards went over and shook the person awake. The blue eyes shinned in the darkness. Katniss lept up and hugged Peeta. He hugged her back. The guards ripped Katniss off him. Peeta wasn't letting them get their way. He fought back too. The war between Peeta and the two guards ended when one of them took out a whip. A few whips later, they were dragging Peeta out from the cage.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed.

"I will be back! Always!" Peeta yelled back. Snow went up the stairs behind them, leaving Gale and Katniss alone.

"What are they going to do to him Gale?" Katniss whispered. Gale hugged Katniss tight as he told her,

"Torture." Katniss cried into Gale's chest. Gale carried Katniss over to the corner Peeta used to be in. Katniss dozed off after 2 hours and no signs of Peeta. Gale stayed awake. Not waiting for Peeta, but willing to protect Katniss at all costs. 4 hours had passed and Katniss was still asleep when the door creaked open and 2 peacekeepers tugged/dragged Peeta in. they loudly unlocked the cell door and threw Peeta in. they locked the door and walked off. Peeta didn't move. Gale got worried. If Peeta died, Katniss would kill herself just to be with him.

"Mellark, are you all right?" Gale growled, his voice still low so that he didn't awaken Katniss. Peeta didn't answer.

"Shit." Gale whispered to himself. He gently put Katniss' head on the cold floor. He stood up and walked over to Peeta. He bended down and put his mouth to Peeta's ear.

"Mellark!" Peeta groaned. "Damn it! Answer me Mellark! Are you alright?" Peeta said one word.

"No." His voice was harsh and rough. Like as if he had just drank sand.

"What did they do to you Mellark?"

"They tried to turn me into a mutt."

"God damn-it! Did it work!"

"No. I didn't let it get to me."

"Good." Gale walked back over to Katniss. Peeta dragged himself over to the other corner. There was a blood trail. But Gale ignored it.

~A/N~  
>So you Team Gale Fans love me again, right? Yeah I know your welcome- but he probably will *blank* again! (Sry- don't want to spoil the ending!)<p>

REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 23 Gale's Tempter

~A/N~

So you're welcome to you team Gale fans! Now, gale says some bad words in this chapter so you know. Like the usual. He starts an f**** again as well. You can guess the word.

ENJOY

Chapter 23- Gale's Tempter

Katniss woke up the next morning. Once her eyes fluttered open and she saw the blood trail, she darted over to the corner where Peeta was sleeping. There was a pool of blood under him.

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled, not caring if anyone heard her. She thought he was dead, that they had killed him last night. Her yell woke both Peeta and Gale up. Once Peeta saw her above him crying and yelling his name, he reached his hand up and shushed her. She laid down next to him and just cried silently. Peeta didn't want to see her cry anymore. He didn't want to see her cry ever again in her lifetime. He slowly lifted his hand up again and using all of his strength, put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her closer and closer in till she was on top of him. He held in his scream, knowing this moment would be lost if he even flinched. His back was bleeding again from all of the weight. Katniss stopped crying and looked into the eyes of her lover. Peeta then slowly moved his face forward again and his lips pushed against hers. She kissed him back, memorized by how he didn't mind Gale in the corner. Gale. Gale and Katniss. Katniss and Peeta. Peeta. Oh-no. Katniss pulled away from Peeta and turned her head towards Gale, who had fury written all over his face. Katniss had just gave Gale a big enough boost to keep his fire going. His fire towards Peeta. His anger towards Peeta was just let out because of Katniss. He still loved her. But she still did NOT love him. Katniss looked back at Peeta who understood that Gale was going to start something. Katniss wondered how he knew, how he knew Gale enough even though Gale hated him. How Peeta cared for Gale like he cared for Katniss. Peeta moved his hand up from her waist to her cheek. He would have to let out the pain soon. He wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. He kissed her cheek and then using the best voice he could manage, told her something.

"Katniss I want you to promise me that you will never cry again, never ever again in your lifetime. Promise me." Katniss kissed him back and then said something better than a promise.

"Always." Peeta kissed her again as Katniss turned back to Gale. Gale was as red as a tomato. From his head to his toes, he was filled with fury and rage. Katniss knew this was her only chance to calm him down before he blew his top. Katniss stood up from Peeta and walked over to Gale. He was standing as well. Katniss put her hand on his chest. Peeta was trying his best to stand up as well.

"Gale, I am sorry it is just that-" Gale wasn't in for sweet talking today. He butted in. Peeta finally got his back to work and was standing up as well.

"Katniss, I don't want to hear your pity. I don't want to hear shit. All I want to know is who you love. Do you love me or bread-boy?" Peeta was limping over to Katniss now. Katniss took in a breath and what she said made Gale go nuts.

"Gale I told you this answer before. I love Peeta." Gale roughly pushed Katniss to the side. His strong push caused her to hit the metal bars with such force that she began to bleed from her arm. Katniss fell to the floor forced to watch Gale drag Peeta into a fight. Gale stomped over to Peeta. He pushed Peeta to the wall.

"You are going to pay for all the shit you've done to make my life miscible. And I am going to kill you nice and slow because no one cares what we do down here." Gale was about to punch him but missed and hit the stone wall because Peeta dodged.

"Damn it Mellark!" Gale lunged at him again, only to miss and hit the wall again causing his knuckle's to bleed. Gale cursed again. He tried one more time and hit his target. He hit Peeta right in the back as Peeta was turning around for a backhand. He yelled out in pain. Gale pinned him to the ground, causing his back to bleed even more.

"Ready for your heroic death Mellark? Because I don't know about you but I am going to fucking like it." Gale said this with venom in his voice. Like when Clove did this to Katniss. Katniss was starting to black out but she was going to stay awake to see who won. Peeta used all of his strength to flip Gale and the rest to climb on top of him and start punching. Gale was cursing left and right. Peeta had won this battle. Or so Katniss had thought. Because just as she and Gale were on the verge of being knocked out into a deep sleep, Snow and 4 peacekeepers came in.

"Hurry! Unlock that God damn cell!" Snow shouted at the peacekeepers. They quickly unlocked the cell and busted in with Snow right behind. Snow went over to Katniss.

"Crap! Who started the fight? Who?" Katniss closed her eyes, pretending to be out cold.

"Damn it!" Snow was mad. Katniss opened her eyes to see Peeta being ripped off Gale and put in handcuffs. Snow bended down to Gale, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Who started the fight?" Snow hissed into Gale's ear. Gale fought to keep his eyes open for one more minute.

"Fucking bread-boy." Gale hissed back without another though on whom he was hurting. Snow smiled.

"Thank you Lt. Hawthorne. We will make sure he suffers for doing this to you and Ms. Everdeen." Gale blacked out. Snow walked over to Peeta who was fighting to get out of the guards grasps, but it wasn't working.

"Mr. Mellark. I am sorry to say your actions to Mr. Hawthorne and Ms. Everdeen are going to get you sorely punished." Snow walked out of the cage with Peeta and the rest of the peacekeepers in tow. Katniss sore that she saw Peeta mouth one thing to her before he left.

As she blacked out, she formed that one sentence in her mind. He had mouthed **"don't cry".**

**Katniss kept her promise and didn't cry. **

~A/N~

THX FOR READING AND REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 24 Forgiving

~AUTHORS NOTE~

You guys need to start reviewing! Please! 4 chapters in one day, I thin k that deserves some reviews! THX!

I am now going to thank all the people that reviewed from chapter 21 and up=

Chapter 21-

*Chinamayred- THX so much for reading and reviewing! Try to get monkeyluver13 to review and read as well! ;)*

*Livia- You should be able to guess on what was nightmare and what not. But anyway- thanks for reading and keep reading! I am glad u like it!

*x0xalexis8- the reason I update so fast is because I don't want u guys to forget or stop reading.*

Chapter 22-

*anon- I know I can't spell and my paragraphs aren't right, but it's just how I write. So if you don't like it, then stop reading. (even though, I rather you do!)*

*Horsecrazy141- THX so mch! I am glad you like my story! Keep reading!

Chapter 25-

*zalamode00- your comment made me laugh, and then confused… so you know, thx anyway!*

*x0xalexis8- Peeta will be fine! I will NOT let him die! He is my favorite charter!*

THX TO ALL OF THE RESTY OF YOU THAT READ AND REVEIWED! KEEP READING AND REVIEW! THX!

Chapter 24- Forgiving

When Katniss woke up again, she had strong, husky arms around her. Her head was on his chest.

"Peeta…" She turned her body so that she could see the face. The face wasn't Peeta's, but Gale's. Gale was still sound asleep. Katniss had no clue about what time it was or how long she had been asleep. She looked though the crack in the corner of the ceiling. It was completely black. That meant it was in the middle of the night. She started to stand up. This motion woke Gale up. Once Katniss saw Gale open his eyes, she slapped him.

"How dare you blame that fight on Peeta! You know that you were the one to start that fight!" Gale just stood up and put his hand on her cheek. Katniss pushed it off her. Gale signed.

"Well for the start of the fight, it was my tempter. But then as the fight went on and he was winning, I just blew my cap." Katniss snorted.

"You don't think caption obvious!" Gale laughed at this. But when he saw Katniss there with a straight face on, he went quiet.

"I am sorry Katniss. I totally lost my mind during that brawl. Will you please forgive me?" Katniss pondered that question for a moment. Should she forgive him and make up? Should she betray Peeta and start crying? Should she do both? Neither? Then Katniss made her desion.

"Gale I will forgive you if you promise me NEVER to blame anything on Peeta if it wasn't his fault again. Promise?" Gale laughed again.

"Well I think the answer is promise, princess obvious." Katniss smiled and let out her laugh. Laughing was better than crying right? Gale brought Katniss into a hug and Katniss gave him a quick, sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Gale, how long have I've been asleep?" Gale was racking his brain for the answer.

"About 2 days. And before you ask, no, I didn't see nor have a clue were Mellark is." Katniss question was answered.

" You don't think they killed him, do you?" Gale shook his head as he took a seat on the ground again.

"No, they would want us to see it. The only reason me and Mellark are alive is because they are stilt ring to break you for answers about the rebellion." Katniss took a seat next to him.

"Don't they understand that we don't know anything about the war or anything else?" Gale clicked his tongue in agreement.

"Maybe it's something else." Katniss thought about it.

"Like what?" Again, Gale was out of ideas.

"I don't know Catnip. I guess we will find out." And with that, the same 4 peacekeepers from before came loudly down the stairs and unlocked the cell. They roughly dragged Katniss and Gale out of the cell. They put blindfolds over their eyes and guided them through the halls. "Take it easy! Where are we going?" Katniss finally had the guts to ask. One peacekeeper with an old, raspy voice answered back from Katniss' right.

"President Snow wants you to see something having to do with Mr. Mellark."

Even though it was hard, Katniss kept her promise to Peeta and didn't let any tears fall. Didn't let her thoughts get to her.


	28. Chapter 25

~AUTHORS NOTE~  
>THX TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVEIWED! I would say all of your names like I did in the last chapter, but my hands hurt from typing. So you can hate me love me for this chapter. A kiss is the reason why…

Chapter 25- A Kiss Of Truth… Or Lie?

The peacekeepers dragged Katniss and Gale down some stairs and into the basement. They finally came to a door that was bolted shut. Katniss heard it get unlocked and they threw them in there. Katniss landed on top of Gale. Gale took off his blindfold and then slowly unwrapped Katniss'.

"Thank you." Gale smiled.

"Anytime Catnip." Katniss smiled too. Gale started to move closer to her face. Katniss then remembered why she was on top of Gale. She quickly got up and looked around. They were in a room that was completely white. Like the inside of a dimand. The walls were like shinning gems on a crown. In the front of the room was a window. It was white as well.

"Gale… where are we?" Gale had stood up too.

"So damn close… oh! I don't know where we are." Katniss looked at Gale with a questioning face.

"So close to what Gale?" Gale blushed.

"Um… nothing…I was dreaming of home. And I was so close to getting to the woods and then I woke up." Gale covered himself up pretty good. Katniss bought it and shrugged.

"Alright then. So where do you think we-" Katniss was interrupted by the white sheet covering the window being pulled up. Snow was though the other window. There was a chair next to him. No one was in it. Snow smiled.

"Hello you two. How are we today?" He asked, his voice being muffled a little by the glass. Katniss moved towards the glass and was about to punch it when Gale stopped her. He pulled her behind him, shielding her from Snow and the glass.

"We are doing fucking fine. Being locked up and only fed one or twice, yeah, we are feeling fucking fine." Gale's voice was protected and filled with venom.

"Good, good. So today, something special is going to happen. I just want to do one test on you three and then you will be whisked away, back to your home of a cell." When he said three, Katniss knew that meant that Peeta was still alive.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss yelled, getting out of Gale's grasp and heading to the window.

"He is fine. Mentally at least. For now." Katniss was afraid they did something to him, something horrible.

"Now, I am going to bring Mr. Mellark in. I want you to kiss, right now. Like you mean it. If you refuse, Mr. Mellark will be done for. And to be honest, I don't think he can take much more." Snow snapped his fingers and then locked his snake eyes right on Katniss. Katniss could hear the door getting unlocked. She looked at Gale and he just stepped closer. Katniss filled in the gap and kissed Gale, right on the lips. This kiss was NOT anything like her and Peeta's kisses. Peeta kisses were soft and sweet. But Gales were strong and filled with hope. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck, getting carried away with herself thinking she was kissing Peeta, she had shut her eyes tight. The door slammed shut and Katniss snapped back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw Gale in front of her and not Peeta. She slapped him.

"Gale! How dare you make me… just, how dare you!" Katniss was mad because Gale made her **like** the kiss. She was supposed to be kissing Peeta! Not Gale! This and a thousand other thoughts raced through her mind. She pushed herself away from Gale and looked towards the door. Peeta was leaning against the wall, his mouth open in shock.

"It-it-t wasn't real was it? Just an order from Snow?" Katniss just ran over to Peeta and hugged him to her hearts content.

"No Peeta, it wasn't real. Snow forced us to do it or else he would of hurt you more." She whispered to his chest. His breathing was rushed. His heart beat was a racecar going 200 mph.

"Yes, I knew so. Now don't cry and don't talk to loud. Snow can't hear us unless we talk in a normal voice." Katniss kissed Peeta on the cheek.

"Hmm… that test was a compete failure. Even you two doing a full on kiss by yourselves… stupid children. You all just made my life harder." Peeta's breathing speed up as Snow kept talking. "Mr. Mellark, why don't you tell me why you believed Ms. Everdeen? I mean, you walked in and those two were kissing without a care in the world." Peeta kept silent. Katniss held on to him tighter. Snow signed.

"You will pay for not answering Mr. Mellark. Because you, out of everyone, knows that I will find out. Take these damn people back to their cell." On that note, peacekeepers busted in through the door and towed Katniss and the others back to their cell. A glass of water and 10 small slices of wheat bread were waiting for them. Katniss just snuggled up with Peeta in the conrer, ignoring Gale eating all of the bread and leaving only the water for them.

? YEARS LATER

They had just thrown Peeta back into the cell. They had started doing things to Gale too. But still, did not lay a finger on Katniss. Katniss and Peeta sat in their corner, and Katniss was just about to go to sleep. Her head was on Peeta's chest. His heart beat all of a sudden started to speed up. It started to skip a beat as 2 peacekeepers unlocked the cell door and started walking towards Katniss and Peeta.


	29. Chapter 26 Safe

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Thx to all of you that reviewed! I really ,really am happy for it. For those of you that have an account, if you check out the traffic on yr profile, it tells you how much people ACTUALLY look at your stores. I had SO MANY people visit my story, it was amazing! Thx again!

Chapter 26- Safe

They stood there for a few moments. Gale swiftly got up and waked over to Katniss and Peeta. He blocked them from the peacekeepers' view.

"If you think you are taking Katniss this time, you got another fucking thing coming." Gale growled. The peacekeeper on the right chucked. The one of the left hugged Gale. Tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Gale! It is really you!" Once Gale heard the voice, his fear gone, he hugged the girl back.

"Posy… I have missed you so much." Gale whispered to her hair. Posy's head was buried into Gale's chest. Gale's rag of a shirt was soaked though.

"I have missed you too." She whispered back. The other peacekeeper laughed again.

"Hello Gale. We have missed you so much." He was smiling now.

"Rory!" Gale hugged his brother. They were both smiling. Katniss and Peeta understood what was going on. Katniss helped Peeta get to his feet. It took him 10 minutes. Gale, Rory and Posy talked for those ten minutes, nonstop. Their mouths were moving a mile an minute. Then Rory saw Katniss and Peeta. He went over and got on the other side of Peeta to help him up. Katniss saw what they did to him. Since it was always so dark in the cell, she could never see his injuring's properly. But what she saw as they headed out of the cell and into the light of the hallways was that they whipped his back to the bone so he could not stand. Peeta was holding back cries of pain the best he could, but some got away. Every time he screamed, Katniss shuddered and tensed. She was slowly closing herself off away from the world. Rory and Katniss helped walk Peeta out of the cage. Posy took control now.

"Alright, the hovercraft is outside so we need to get there quick because Peeta can't even stand." Katniss felt Peeta lean against her more. Rory and Posy lead the way, leaving Gale and Katniss to carry Peeta. Just as they got outside to the hovercraft, a blaring siren went off. They all jumped into the hovercraft and took off. Who knew that Rory was a good driver? Posy and Katniss tended to Peeta in the back. Gale talked to Rory up front. Peeta's shouts of pain blocked out Rory and Gale's conervisaiton.

"So Gale, did you get Katniss to be your girlfriend yet?" Rory asked, teasing.

"What do you think? If I got her to date me, she would be up here talking to me. Asking if I was alright and not tending to that ass Mellark." Rory laughed.

"Chill out bro! You have been in that cage too long!" Gale snorted.

"You think?" They both cracked up.

"Guess what happened with me while you were gone?"

"You grown up, and turned into an annoying piece of a brother." Rory laughed again.

"Nope, I got a girlfriend!" Gale playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Who is it?" Gale asked, trying to act shocked.

"Prim." Gale laughed.

"Nice, why did she take you? My good looks didn't rub off to you!" They both laughed again.

"She's nice and I am nice. So apparently, that makes a good couple." Gale and Rory kept talking about Prim and girlfriends. They finally landed in a place coated by debris and destroyed buildings. 13. As soon as they landed, Katniss looked out the window and saw 20 people come towards them with 3 stretchers. They threw Gale, Katniss and Peeta on the stretchers and they all found themselves jabbed in the arm by needles.


	30. Chapter 27 Haymitch

~AUTHOR NOTE~

Again, I am so stupid for doing two stories at the same time and add on school plus hw to that= … well I don't know what that equals. Maybe a bad pot of stew? A horrible cake? I don't know… just read and review.

Hmm… cakes…stew… food…now I am hungry! ;)

Chapter 27- Haymitch

Peeta woke up. He was on top of a stretcher. He had on a thin, scratchy hospital gown and a blanket on top of that. He slowly got out of his "bed". He waited for the gut-wrenching pain to come, but it didn't. No pain what so ever came. He saw a mirror in the corner of the room and walked over to it. His back was as good as new. They had fixed him. It was like he was reborn.

Katniss sleep was filled with nightmares. Every second of it. She woke up to arms around her. The owner was a blanket. She signed.

"Peeta?" She whispered, remembering what had happened. She got out of bed and just as she got to the door, someone came in. it was Haymitch.

"Trying to escape, are we?" Katniss' frown turned upside down.

"Haymitch!" She hugged him. Haymitch was really like an uncle to Katniss and Peeta.

"Alright, alright! Don't have to be that emotional! Yes, I am here. Now-has anyone come in to explain things to you?" Haymitch walked Katniss back to bed. He was surprising not drunk, but sober. Katniss guessed this was important to make the great Haymitch stop drinking for it. Katniss shook her head no.

"Shit… Katniss, the Capitol has boomed 12 and all of the other discards. 11 and 12 were destroyed. Katniss you have started the next rebellion." The words were like a knife. A knife aiming towards her heart. The Capitol destroyed 12. They destroyed 11. This instance brought families to her mind. Her's, Peeta's, Gale's and Rue's. Haymitch counted talking.

"Everyone's families are safe… expect for Peeta's. His father died. The first bomb landed on the street he was walking on. The rest of his family is safe though." The Capitol did this on purpose. They were trying to get Peeta to break now. Katniss knew this.

"Katniss, you are the mocking jay. I will send the doctor in." Haymitch walked back towards the door and just as he opened it, Katniss asked a question that broke his heart.

"What am I going to tell Peeta?" Haymitch turned around and wiped a tear from his face.

"Sweetheart, I will tell him for you. And don't worry, he is doing fine." Katniss just nodded. Haymitch went out the door and walked down the hall. He spotted a doctor and told him that Katniss was awake. The doctor darted to her room. Haymitch found Peeta's room after 20 minutes of walking. When he walked in, Peeta was lying in bed tracing the patterns with his finger on the sheet.

"So you are awake too." Peeta looked up and smiled.

"Haymitch!" Peeta sat up as Haymitch walked over.

"How ya doing boy?" Haymitch asked rubbing Peeta's hair.

"They fixed me. I am brand new." Haymitch simply nodded his head.

"Where's Katniss?" After sitting there in silence, Peeta sparked up the converstion again.

"I just visited her. She was worried about you as well. She is brand new too." Peeta just kept smiling. Then his smile darkened.

"How's Gale doing?" This lit up the conversion. Haymitch grunted.

"Why would you care boy?" Peeta shrugged.

"He's important to Katniss so he is important to me. His brother and sister did save us after all." Haymitch frowned.

"But that ass is an asshole." Peeta kept his laugh in.

"He might be, but on the inside his heart is pretty damn big." They both laughed at this. Just then a guard stumped though the door. It wasn't a peacekeeper- but a man in a suit with a badge on his shoulder. 13 was stitched in the front.

"Mr. Ath-Hay-Haymitch! Snow is on TV! He says he has an important speech!" Haymitch snorted.

"That mother-"Haymitch stopped himself fast. "Why would we need to see it?" Haymitch asked.

"Snow says it concerns our living and Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark!" This got Peeta to his feet. 5 seconds later, Haymitch and Peeta were following the guard to the hospital lunged. Just as Peeta was about to go in, Haymitch stopped him and said in a rushed voice,

"Go back to your room. I will tell you what happens. Now GO!" His voice echoed off the walls of the hallway. Peeta turned back. Haymitch darted into the room. But Peeta didn't obey.

He opened up the door just a crack…

~A/N~

CLIFHANGER! ;)

Sry but that was a good spot to end it. Now I need help. So I can't do my bio on my profile because it won't let me type in the box. Won't let me click in it. So can you please tell me how to do it in the reviews? Thx so much and hoped you liked this chapter! :D

Now on to writing Chapter 3 for School Can Equal Love! (Don't tell them that I did this story first! ;))


	31. Chapter 28

_~AUTHORS N OTE~_

I am SO sorry for not updating yesterday! I had so much HW and was in a bad mood…so this chapter is short but it gets to the _**INPORTANT POINT! HINT, HINT!**_

I don't know if I should say a disclaimer for just mentioning the title of The Hanging Tree… so tht I don't get in trouble, I will just say it.

**DISCALMER**- I do not own the **Hunger Games** or the title, **The Hanging Tree**. Sadly

_Chapter 28- The Danger of Hoisting the Wanted_

_He just opened the door a crack…_

Inside the tin can room there was mostly staff. But there were only about 20 people in there in total. 10 were patients. Everyone was huddled around the biggest TV screen. It was turned on full volume. Snow was standing in a white room on the TV screen.

"Hello fellow rebels of 13. How are you on this fine evening?" Snow paused and Haymitch cursed.

"Good, I am doing fine thank you. Now, I have called this important meeting because I want to test something out. You see, my prisors escape and I have a feeling you took them. Since none of you will answer my claims, I will tell you once again who I am looking for. Mr. Peeta Mellark, Ms. Katniss Everdeen, and Mr. Gale Hawthorne. Please, if you have seen any of these criminals, report ASAP back to us or else something will happen, like this little test. You have as much time as you need. But, I would not wait much longer. Thank you for your time." Snow vanished off the screen and an ear-pitching sound came from the TV. Peeta clamped his hands over his ears. Peeta started growing dizzy. The door started moving.

Peeta then fell to the ground with Katniss next to him. They were in the woods back in 12. Peeta had never been to the woods before. They were lying in the deep green grass. Katniss was singing _The Hanging Tree_. Then as Katniss was about to kiss him, she fell on top of him, a knife in her back. Peeta broke his promise. He had failed to protect Katniss. He watched her die sevel ways and many times. He was like this for 5 days.

~a/n~

So if you had no clue wht just happened, let me explain for you. Snow and the Capitol now have a virus or something of danger that they created. It makes the person sleep for 5-7 days; their dreams are filled with nightmares. It also weakens the person's immunity system so tht other sickness' can attack. This is also going to be used in the war that is about to happen. (Hint, hint) Snow tested this virus though the program. So all people tht watched it, got it. It can NOT be spread. Snow is still working on tht.

So I hope I cleared tht up and again, sry for the sort chapter! Review! Please!

: P: S: I might not be able to update tomorrow! Sry, but I will try! Friday for sure though!

: P: S: S: For those of you reading my other story- _**SCEL**_- I might not be able to update today or tomorrow! I am so sry but I will try my best!

THX FOR STICKING WITH ME! ;)


	32. Chapter 29 Family

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Updating at 11:00 at night again. Well I said I would have a chapter up today so here it is.

Chapter 29- Family

Katniss hadn't heard from Haymitch in 5 days. A nurse would come in and when Katniss asked what was happening, the nurse just stayed silent and shook her head. This happened for another 2 weeks in till Katniss was finally cleared to be let out. They told her that she would be sharing an apartment with Prim and her mother. They had visited her all the time in the hospital. Katniss went through the front door. Her mother and Prim were happy to see her. They showered her with hugs and kisses. They then ate lunch. It was mid-morning. Then as Ms. Everdeen and Prim did the dishes, Katniss asked about Peeta. Their mouths hanged open in shock.

"Is he dead?" Katniss yelled after seeing their faces.

"No, but didn't they tell you what happened?" Ms. Everdeen asked still in awe.

"No…what happened?" Katniss was ready to dart off and find Peeta. As well as Haymitch. Ms. Everdeen signed.

"Something happened to Haymitch and Peeta as well as everyone else who watched TV a few nights ago. It was a special with Snow and everyone was supposed to watch it. But, not everyone did. No one really did. What happened was that after Snow stopped talking, an ear-pitching sound came across the TV. It knocked everyone out for 5-7 days." Katniss was in shock.

"So, what happened to Peeta?" Ms. Everdeen's voice was soft now. Like a fluffy pillow and blanket.

"Well, apparently Haymitch told him to go back to his room and he didn't listen. The doctors found him out cold on the floor outside the room with the door ajar."

"Oh-no! I need to go and see him!" Katniss stood up and dashed out the door. She ran to the hospital and stomped up to the front desk. The lady at the front of the desk looked up and smiled. Katniss calmed herself and smiled back.

"Hi. I would like to see Mr. Peeta Mellark." The lady started typing stuff into the computer.

"He is in room 52, but… oh. Opps! Sorry, he is not to have any visitors." Katniss forced her smile to stay plastered on her face.

"Okay, thanks." Katniss walked away. Night came. Katniss went around back. Someone was taking out the trash. She snuck in through the door. She dogged doctors and nurses. Katniss found room 52. She saw that the door was heavily bolted.

"Oh no. Peeta, you are not a monster. What did they do to you?" Katniss whispered to herself. She unbolted the door as quietly as she could. She walked in. the room was dimed. Peeta was on a metal table in the middle of the room. They had token off all of his clothes expect for his under pants. Katniss went up next to him and shook him awake. Peeta opened his eyes. Once he saw Katniss above him, his lips formed a grin. Katniss leaned down and kissed him. They talked about the last week. Peeta explained that he didn't listen to Haymitch because he wanted to make sure she was okay. They talked and talked. Katniss could tell it was morning. She left a kiss leaving her lips and going on to his.

~A/N~

Might not be able to update _**SCEL**_ today! Sorry!

REVEIW!


	33. Chapter 30 Having To Tell the Truth

~AUTHORS NOTE~

I think I will post the next chapter or 2 right after this so review!

Chapter 30- Having To Tell the Truth

She kept visiting for the rest of the week. Then on Sunday, Katniss and Peeta sparked up an interesting conversation. Peeta still had nothing but boxers on. The reason being that the doctors hooked stuff up to him and ran tests on him 24/7. Katniss walked through the door and saw Peeta just coming out of the bathroom. Katniss plowed into him, almost knocking him over. Katniss kissed his cheek.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" Peeta said with a grin. Katniss returned the smile.

"I'm guessing I did miss you."

"So what are we talking about today?" Katniss thought for a moment. Peeta led her over to the bed and they both sat down.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, just name something." Peeta just nodded. Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss' waist. Katniss flinched thinking his hand would be freezing, but it was warm. Like a loaf of bread.

"How is my family doing?" Peeta asked, wrapping his other arm around her. This brought them to a hug and kiss. Her breath tickled his ear as she talked.

"Your family is fine. But…" She trailed off. She didn't want to say it. It would break Peeta's heart.

"But…" Peeta kissed her, edging her on. Katniss signed_. Haymitch didn't get around to telling him. He really doesn't know._

"Peeta, your father is dead." Her voice came out harsher than she thought. Peeta's grip tightened. His body was stiff and ridged.

"Peeta, I am so sorry. See, when the bombs dropped in 12, the first bomb landed on the street he was walking on." Peeta stayed stiff. His hear beat was going through the roof.

"Peeta calm down. It's okay. The rest of your family is fine and I am here." Peeta opened his mouth, but all that came out was air. Katniss moved her head to his chest and pushed him to lie down. Peeta didn't cry. Neither did Katniss. Peeta did say one thing though. He said,

"Don't break your promise." Katniss nodded her head. She would never break any of Peeta's promises. Ever. His heart beat slowly declined.

The door started unlocking an hour later. Peeta quickly pushed Katniss off him and shoved her in the bathroom. Katniss opened the door a crack. It was the doctor. Peeta had just lain back down. He sat up, pretending to be just waking up. The doctor laughed.

"I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep."

"Sure did Dr. Ross. So, how is Katniss doing?"

"Good, good. She just got released from the hospital and is living with her family."

"Good. When will I get released?"

"Today actuality. I came in to check on you one more time before you leave."

"Okay." They went through a check-up. They talked about some stuff Katniss didn't understand and then the doctor gave Peeta some papers.

"Take these to the front desk whenever you are really. I will leave the door unlocked." The doctor left. Katniss jumped out of the bathroom and hugged Peeta.

They both walked to the front desk, hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 31 Command

~AUTHORS NOTE~ 

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 31- Command

A week had passed. Peeta lived a few doors down from Katniss. Gale lived next to her. She still didn't know about Gale. They were called to Command. Katniss meant up with Peeta on the way there and they talked the whole way there. Well, Katniss did anyway. Peeta just listened. They got to Command to see a lot of new faces and a few regular. Katniss and Peeta took a seat next to each other. A woman stood up from her seat.

"Hello everyone. I am Coin. I am the leader of 13. Now, we are going to have to go to war with the Capitol. You all know that. I am sorry to have to say this." As she blabbed on about war, Peeta found Katniss' hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then something else made Katniss listen again.

"Now, Katniss you HAVE to be the mocking jay. Peeta, you are still not cleared to leave. So you cannot go." Katniss wasn't going to let Coin win.

"If he dosent go with me, then I will NOT be the mocking jay."

"Katniss, no, it's okay-"

"No Peeta! I am not leaving you again! I don't trust anyone anymore." Katniss whisterpered the last part.

"If he doesn't go than I will not go." Coin pondered this for a moment.

"Fine. Peeta, I will tell your doctor. Now everyone is dismissed." Everyone got up and left. They rest of the month was combat training for Katniss and Peeta.


	35. Chapter 32 The Ring

~AUTHORS NOTE~

ENJOY- 3 chapters in one day! That needs some reviews! Please!

Chapter 32- The Ring

2 MONTHS LATER

Katniss and Peeta had gotten clearance to go and hunt in the woods. Katniss hadn't talked to Gale since before they got there. She wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon either. Coin had given Katniss and Peeta high quantity bow and arrows. Today's hunt was going well. They had 3 squirrels and 1 turkey. Peeta led Katniss to the lake they had found 3 days earlier.

"This is an amazing view Peeta! Everything is perfect!"

"And my life will be perfect if you say yes." Katniss had been too engulfed looking at the scenery that she hadn't noticed Peeta down on one knee. He had a shining ring with a pearl on top. Around the band, was pictures of hearts and the word always. These pictures went around the whole band. Peeta laughed.

"That's why I brought you here, so it's just like your dream. Living on top of a hill with me. In peace. So Katniss, will you marry me?" Katniss felt tears of happiness creep upon her but she didn't let them out. Katniss took the ring from Peeta and slipped it on her finger.

"Always." Peeta stood up and pulled her into a hug, crushing her ribs.

"So that is a yes." Peeta whispered to her ear. Katniss kissed him.

"Of course it is a yes. I wouldn't have any other answer." They swam in the small lake and played around for the rest of the day.

As happy as could be.


	36. Chapter 33 Bombs of Crisis

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So sorry for not updating yet this week! We have NJ ASK testing and well, yeah I have been stressed. Tomorrow is math and since I am horrible at math, I am not looking forward to it because I know I am going to do horrible. So wish me luck and I will try to update again this week, no worries! As long as dumb school doesn't give us a STACK of homework…

Anyway, I am so happy! There was at least 15+ reviews for my last chapter(s). That is the most I ever got for just 1 or 2 chapters and I am so happy! Thank you so much! Thanks for sticking with me too!

So, don't hate me for this chapter- I will promise you right now=PEETA, GALE AND KATNISS WILL LIVE!

For now… or really for this chapter only…_hint, hint_!

There was a song going thought my head at the b*** part. (Can't say the word, or else I will give away the end of this chapter! ;))

That song was=

Savin' Me _**BY:**_ Nickelback

It's a good song

Chapter 33- Bombs of Crisis

2 MONTHS LATER

Katniss wore her ring everywhere. She never took it off. On a much different note, apartely that thing that came through the TV, doesn't have to do with anything. Because Peeta has been acting perfectly normal and so has everyone else that heard it. The doctors ran tons of tests and things on Peeta as well and he came up negative for anything bad. So the reason that Snow created it was baffling 13's doctors and experts. So everyone just let it go. No one was hurt or injured. They didn't think it was important any more. But it was. Bombs had come raining down from the sky one day. A lot of people were killed. But luckily, 13 had made a safe bunker underground that could withstand a nuclear bomb. So everyone got evatied to there. The war had started that day. Katniss and Peeta, now 1 month later from the bombs, arrived in the Capitol by train. They had been sent to war.

They were in a unit with 10 people: Them, Gale, the leader named Boggs, Sgt. Wail, Lt. Camo, Pvt. Stell, Staff Sgt. Mg, Pvt. Blue and Gen. Fury. The mission was simple. Kill Snow to stop the war. It was going to be a silent, quick, in and out mission. They were going to do it the next night. They found an old abandoned shop and set up camp inside. Once everyone fell asleep, Peeta looked around for somewhere they could go in private. He found stairs that led to the attic. The attic was musty and smelled heavy with wine. Peeta found a small window and opened it up to let some air in.

This was going to be their last normal night.

Ever. Katniss found an old king sized mattress and Peeta flipped it over with one hand. Peeta got on it and laid down. Katniss followed suit. Katniss signed and whispered show-off. Peeta just chuckled. She suck her head on his chest.

"I will do everything in my mind to protect you." Peeta whispered. He wasn't expecting Katniss to hear him. Or answer him back.

"I will do the same thing for you. Always." Peeta knew exactly what to say.

"Don't break your promise."

"Never." They both fell into a deep sleep filled with wedding dreams and promises. They were awoken to the sound of rumbling. The floor would shake every 30 seconds. Peeta's protective insects kicked in as he slowly got up and went down the stairs. Katniss stayed where she was. Peeta rushed back up the stairs and pushed Katniss off the bed and to the floor.

"Peeta! What was that for!"

"Boggs said that the floor or underneath a table was the safest to be during a bombing. And to also stay away from wind-"The window that they opened in front of them shattered to pieces. Peeta was on top, his body shielding hers. Katniss knew this was not the best time, but she lifted up her head and kissed Peeta. He kissed her back, but then lost his balance and grip and fell onto the floor next to her.

"Sorry! Peeta are you alright?" Peeta jumped right back on top of her.

"Yea, I am fine. No more kissing till this is over please." His voice was surprising calm, even though he just fell smack onto the floor. Hard. The bombs all of a sudden stopped.

"Do you think it is safe?" Katniss asked her voice full of worry. The Capitol had just dropped bombs on itself. Killing many incident people. Peeta slowly got up.

"I will go and check." Peeta went over to the window and his eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled and darted back over to Katniss. He pushed her against the wall, right into the corner. His body shielded her from the giant boom. Katniss looked around Peeta's neck and saw the house before her eyes crumble. Peeta pushed her harder against the wall, causing her head to get pushed back so she couldn't see the building anymore. Debris started coming at them. All she could see was Peeta's shirt.

"PEETA! WATCH OUT!" She yelled into the blue fabric of his shirt. She was afraid he would fall though the floor. Katniss didn't get hit by a thing, Peeta blocked all of it. Once everything else stopped moving, Peeta didn't move.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked her voice hoarse from yelling. She lifted up her hand and touched his neck. The pulse was there, but faint. His body fell on top of her at the touch. She stood up and as gently as she could, pushed his body to the floor next to her. Then the house moved to the left.

"Oh-no." Katniss breathed. The house shifted again. Then fell. The house was destroyed. The bomb landed right next to the house they were in. Someone was a traitor. Katniss knew that since Peeta was out cold, he wouldn't feel any of the hard bricks hit him. Katniss quickly tossed Peeta over top of her. His back was facing the worse.

"Please, Peeta, protect me." She said to his face. She kissed him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

And as the building fell, she swore that she felt him squeeze back.

As if saying,

"I am here for you."

~AUTHORS NOTE~

So thx for reading and please review! The more reviews I get, the better your chances of getting to read another chapter TODAY OR TOMMOROW!

_**Peeta cares so much… (HINT, HINT!)**_


	37. Chapter 34 I Will Not Stand and Watch

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Okay, so I just want to comment on the reviews real quick.

**Redcat072=**

Thx for the tips and I will try my best to fix all of my mistakes and expand on my writing. Your tips really helped me thing of ideas for this story and my other story. So I hope you will keep reading and thx so much! P.S-I am **not **mad at you. ;)

**youreveiwer=**

I do listen and read all of the reviews that come at me and I try my hardest to fix my mistakes. Comments are in my best interest. And btw- you didn't even read past chapter 1- I suggest to keep reading! :D

**Issme=**

Don't insult my fans. And of course they have experience with stories! And I am lazy, but if I wasn't lazy, this story would not be up. So you should thank my laziness! :D Again, I will and always try my hardest, no matter how many haters to my story! No matter how many people say stuff! Your review has helped me. Thx.

**Monnayemya44=**

Again, don't insult my fans. I am greatly happy when people review, even if all they say is "Great!" or take zalamode00"s review for example. All she said was "PEETA!" and that made me happy because it showed that she wanted the next chapter up sooner and she couldn't wait for the next chapter.

Reviews can be a simple word or happy face. They don't have to be ALL tips. Look at all of the stories on FF and tell me ONE that each reviewer says a tip.

As long as I get reviews, I am happy!

So sry I didn't mention you all, but those people didn't have accounts so u know. THX TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVEIWED! YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!

This chapter is short for a reason.

This chapter happens when Peeta is getting debris thrown at him and up.

Like going backwards. ENJOY! :D

Chapter 34- I Will Not Stand and Watch

The debris hit Peeta's back like daggers. It felt like flames liking him. But he had to protect Katniss. He wasn't going to sit there and do nothing like in the Capitol. He let those beasts destroy his back and he didn't fight back one bit. But now he was going to fight back. He was going to fight back the debris and anything else that flew his way. He was going to protect Katniss. But just then, a brick or something sharp (he couldn't tell) hit a middle spot on his back. That middle spot had been getting stuff throw at it the whole time. He was surrounded by darkness. The only words that reached his ears were,

"PEETA! WATCH OUT!" Whose voice was that? He couldn't tell or think of anyone that matched it. He was in a deep black hole and then in the meadow with Katniss. His dream kept going back and forth. The torture filled Capitol to amazing Katniss. Being burned. Being in the lake. Being whipped. Being cuddled up with Katniss. Being tested on in the Capitol, being tested on in 13. So…did Katniss create these memories? Did she cause these memories? No. Peeta knew Katniss didn't do anything to him. The Capitol did. Snow did. The dream ended with an ear-pitching sound. Then the sound of a building falling.

"Peeta, please protect me." A voice came from in front of him. He tried to say always, but his mouth could not form any words. He felt someone on his lips, and then on his hand. He squeezed it and then felt himself falling.

He squeezed it and then felt himself falling.

~A/N~

Now you see what that sound does. It makes you think different. But not act different like hijacking. So no worries. And Peeta plus Katniss are both alive…for now.

REVIEW!


	38. Chapter 35 Death Is Not Your Friend

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! That's why I combined two chapters into one!

ENJOY! :D

Chapter 35- Death Is Not Your Friend

People were touching her, inspecting the damage. But surprisingly, she didn't have a scratch on her. The people were clueless about why. Why she had nothing on her. Not even a bruise. Their questions were answered when they inspected Peeta. His back looked like a dented piece of metal. It was bleeding from multiple cuts. But there was a big gash right in the middle of his back that was bleeding horribly. There was a piece of glass in it. This piece of glass was most likely the reason he got knocked out. After his back aborted everything, this little peice of glass came along. It caused so much pain and the gash to bleed so much that Peeta most likely got knocked out from blood loss. If these people didn't act quickly, he wouldn't be able to be saved. The 3 people quickly tossed them over their shoulders and headed off towards an alley. Capitol ambulences were coming. Their wails were filling the streets. The person that lifted up Katniss put his lips to her ear.

"You will be fine Catnip."

Gale took the lead after that and they found an abounded house. Gale set Katniss on a couch in the living room while Boggs took Peeta into a room and started to fix him up. Gale sat in the armchair across from the couch and Katniss. The other person that survived was Pvt. Blue. Everyone else died from suffocation. Blue took a seat at the table. Gale locked eyes with Blue.

"Do you know who the trader was?" Gale asked, clearly poniting fingers.

"No, but I would bet it was the general. Because between you and me, he wanted to lead this mission. So when Boggs got chosen, he blew his cap."

"So, are you sure it was him?"

"Not sure, but my moneys on him."

"Ok. So is Boggs a doctor? I mean to be fixing Mellark up right now."

"Yeah, he is a doctor and very high-ranked in the military. A very vabule asset if you ask me. Without him, we would be dead by now."

"So is that why he was chosen to be the leader of this mission?"

"Yes, don't worry about your friend. Boggs will make him as good as new."

"He is not my friend!" Gale snapped back. Blue just nodded his head.

"If he isn't your friend, then why did you safe him? You could have let him die and you get the girl." Gale thought about this for a moment.

"I don't know. Too busy with Katniss to think about Mellark I guess…" Gale trailed off. Why didn't he leave Peeta behind so that he could get the girl? "Stupid, I am stupid." Gale mumbled under his breath. Katniss and Peeta had not told anyone about their engagement. Not even Ms. Everdeen who, out of everyone would freak out the most. Gale flipped on the TV. Blue savaged for something to eat. Boggs came out at least 2 hours later. His face was grim.

"Is lover-boy dead?" Gale asked his voice a shade of happiness. Boggs looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well yes…no…yes. I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet. His heartbeat is there but it is very faint. If he doesn't wake up in 3 days, then we can _**assume**_ he is dead."


	39. Chapter 36 Death Is Considering

~A/N~

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got writer's block and it sucked! Thank you to all of you that are sticking with me! 157 REVEIWS! THAT IS AWESOME! Thank you so much and enjoy! Plus, I am posting another chapter after this so that is why it is short!

Chapter 36- Death Is Considering

Boggs started fixing up Katniss. He made her look brand new even with the mere materials he had. He truly was amazing. Gale just started at Katniss for the next 3 days. Boggs didn't even bother to go and check on Peeta. He knew he was dead. He decided just to leave him in that room. They would have to leave soon anyway. The 4th day came around. Katniss finally woke up. They all guessed the first question she would ask and they were right. Katniss sat up and asked with fear in her voice,

"Where is Peeta?" Gale sighed. They decided that he would be the one to tell her. He is her ex-best friend after all.

"Katniss, Mellark is dead." Even with Peeta dead, he still couldn't use his first name. Still being disrespectful and calling him by his last. Katniss' heart shattered into pieces at that moment. She screamed. Gale had to put his hand over her mouth to muffle it.

"Shh…shh, it's okay. Just…shh." Gale's words weren't calming like Peeta's. They were rushed and harsh. His words just made her cry harder. She didn't care that she broke Peeta's promise. He is dead. He can't help her. He left her with nasty and destroying Snow. Snow has destroyed everything and everyone she cared about. Including Peeta. Her fiancée`. Her soon to be husband. But they will never get to expirenece that now that he is dead. She needed his warmth. His warm breath, his open heart. She didn't want Gale's destroying fire. Boggs knew what to do to calm her down. "Peeta is in the room at the end of the hall. You can go and see him. Don't touch him though. His body is too fragile. Everyone's body is fragile after death." Katniss, still crying, ran down the hall to the last room. She slammed open the door and barged in. Peeta was on the bed. He was pale and his eyes were closed. His chest wasn't moving up and down. Katniss ran over and put her fingers to his neck. A faint _thump, thump_ was there. He wasn't dead.


	40. Chapter 37 Paradise

~A/N~

Here is the next chapter! (TOLD YOU I WAS TEAM PEETA! )

Yes I am using a song from this generation…so let's pretend that it was one of the songs that Katniss' father used to always sing to her. (That would make 3 total- The Hanging Tree, Deep in the Meadow, and now Paradise)

**DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN ****Paradise by: Coldplay****! Wish I did **

**Also if you just read both of my chapters right now, review twice instead of once please, thx!**

Chapter 37- Paradise

She wanted to yell at Boggs and Gale. But she couldn't. She needed to be here for Peeta. Katniss had stopped crying for the moment. She started to fake cry and went out the door and into the kitchen. The three boys just kept their eyes glued to the TV. Snow was on. She ignored it. Katniss grabbed bread, 2 bottles of water, and the jar of peanut butter. She headed back to Peeta's room and stopped crying as she slammed the door behind her. She carefully got into bed with Peeta. She placed all of the food on the nightstand next to her. She didn't know what to do next. Dumb folded; she laid her head on Peeta's chest. She cried quietly into his bare chest. She started to sing a song in between sniffles. Her father used to sing this song to her all of the time.

Katniss started singing the song in a small voice.

**When she was just a girl she expected the world but it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep**

Katniss had now fully stopped crying. Still singing quietly and softly, she sang the next part.

**and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly**

Peeta joined Katniss singing. His voice was soft and beautiful, like her father's.

**and dreams of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh She'd dream of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh lalalalalalalalalalala And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise **

Their faces turned to one another. Peeta cracked a smile and they kept singing.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh this could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise this could be Para-para-paradise **

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

Katniss smiled at Peeta and kissed him.

"Boggs said you were dead." Katniss whispered. Peeta smiled.

"Boggs hasn't checked on me for 3 days. He didn't care and Gale wanted me dead."

"But I wanted you alive."

"No one cares what the mocking jay thinks."

"Funny." Peeta laughed. The laugh vibrated though his chest. His steady heart beat pulled her into a deep sleep, filled with Peeta.


	41. Chapter 38 Bang Bang Boggs Is Gone

**~A/N~**

**Long chapter just for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Just a warning= the f word is used like 4 times in this chapter- just so you know! ****REVIEW PLEASE!**

Katniss was awoken by the sound of a bang. She quickly sat up. This motion also woke up Peeta. He sat up as well. The bang noise came again. Peeta got out of bed and opened the door a crack. He quickly backed away and closed it quietly.

"In the closet, NOW!" Peeta hissed. Katniss scurried out of bed and into the closet with Peeta right behind her. Katniss buried her head into Peeta's chest. Even though he didn't have a shirt on and it was freezing in the house, his body was still warm. The door to their room slammed open. Feet stomped around.

"Didn't that brown-haired boy say they were in here?" A rusty old voice yelled at his comrade.

"I-I don't k-know sir. Maybe he was lying-"

"If a gun is pointed to your head, I doubt you would lie!" The men stomped out again. Katniss could hear them yelling at Gale. "You better not be freaking lying to me! Or else I will blow your fucking head off!"

"I wasn't lying. Mellark and Everdeen are in there. Go and look again. But you are too late. Mellark already died from that fucking nuke you dropped." Their door opened again.

"Find them! Or else you are fucking dead Rash!" The harsh voice yelled to his comrade, Rash, and pushed him into the room. The rusty old voiced man went back to yelling at Gale again. Katniss could hear the man open and close the window, still looking. At any second he would be looking at the closet.

"Stay here." Peeta whispered. He carefully slipped though the closet door. Katniss wasn't going to wait around. She slipped out of the closet as well. She was meant by Peeta killing the guy. Peeta saw Katniss and let go of the body. "I said stay in the closet. Sorry to had to see that sweetheart."

"Peeta I was in the Hunger Games. I can deal with blood and killing people." Peeta just nodded his head. Unlucky for them, the body landed on the floor with a loud thump. The other man heard it.

"Rash! What did you do? Did you find them?" The man was storming down the hallway. Peeta went behind the door while Katniss went back into the closet. The door slammed open and all Katniss could hear was muffled fighting and shouts. All at once, everything ended and Katniss got worried. She slowly stepped out of the closet. Peeta had just turned around.

"Let's go and see if Gale is all right." He said hurriedly.

"Okay." They dashed down the hall. Peeta suddenly stuck out his arm. Katniss ran right into it. "Peeta! What was that-"

"Katniss! Stay here and don't move!" His voice was not calm. It was rushed and worried. He walked into the kitchen. Katniss stayed at the end of the hall. Katniss didn't want to wait any longer. She walked into the kitchen.

"Peeta, what-" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped. Gasped in horror and shock. In awe. Peeta and Gale were tending to Boggs. He had a bullet in his stomach. Blue had a bullet in his head next to him. Both boys looked up when they heard her gasp. Peeta sighed.

"I told you to stay put." Boggs smiled at this. He waved his hand towards himself. Signaling Katniss to come towards him. Katniss moved in front of him. Boggs told Gale and Peeta to go outside and check for more peacekeepers. They obeyed without saying a word. Boggs smile faded as he said his last sentence to Katniss.

"**Don't trust anyone. Neither Peeta nor Gale. One of them will betray you soon."** On that sad note, Boggs was gone. **Dead**. Katniss started crying. The words he had just spoken to her kept replaying in her head. **"One of them will betray you."** He must've meant Gale right? He betrayed them many times before. But Boggs also said not to trust Peeta. What did that mean? Was Peeta keeping secrets? Was Peeta something like Gale? Katniss sobbed harder. Peeta and Gale eventfully came back in from outside. Peeta quickly darted over to her side once he saw her crying.

"Shh…shh…it's okay." His voice was back to its calm self. Peeta wasn't tensed anymore. Gale just stood there was Peeta kept saying calming words. After Peeta calmed Katniss down, they decided that it wasn't safe for them to stay there anymore. They left bringing a load of food and supplies with them. One thought kept repeating itself though Katniss' mind:

**Was there no one that she could trust?**


	42. Chapter 39 Meeting with the Snake

~A/N~

Sry for not updating in a long time! Thx for sticking with me! I am posting the next chapter right after this one!

Chapter 39- Meeting With the Snake

Snow was standing in a dark room, waiting. Waiting for his visitor to come through the door. The person was 5 minutes late but Snow didn't mind. As long as he got what he wanted. The visitor walked through the door, clearly in a rush to have slammed it shut.

"Sorry Snow. Couldn't get out. Everyone was asking questions about Mellark and Everdeen."

"No one followed you?"

"Nope."

"With the way you shut the door, it seems like as if the whole world heard it."

"Sorry…so how is the plan going?"

"Horrible. Those kids, or should I say Mr. Mellark alone, killed 2 of my best men. Unbelievable."

"So Mellark is strong? Isn't that good because when we capture him…?"

"I suppose you have a point…" Snow trailed off, trying to think of another plan. The woman butted in.

"What about the sound?"

"The what?"

"The noise, though the TV."

"Brilliant idea! So when should we do it?"

"Which one do you want the most?"

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Why not Everdeen, if I may ask?"

"If I can get Mellark in my clutches, then we can break her easily. They are engaged you know." The woman's face formed into a form of shock.

"How, when, what, where? I am the leader there! How did they do it-"

"You gave them clearance to hunt. They did it in the woods. It was really truly amazing what Mellark said too…"

"Did you have a hovercraft over?" The woman asked, getting out of shock.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that they didn't leave. With your stupidly of giving them fucking clearance!" Snow slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. The woman flinched.

"I can send my rebels in at any moment. When do you want the plan to commence?"

"Now." On that note, Snow hit the red button on the table. Coin went back to 13 to gather the rebels and an ear-pitching sound rang out though the Capitol. The sound was different thought. It wasn't as high pitched.


	43. Chapter 40 Paradise

**Chapter 40-Paradise is Different for Everyone**

**~A.N~**

**All I am saying is sorry. I have lost all inspiration on this story but then you guys came along and motivated me. Thank you. I have one chapter left for TMJS and then my full focus will be on this and the Aftermath books. Thanks for sticking with me.**

They were in yet another alley. They decided that alleyways were the safest way to go anyway. They were looking for an old house or just something vacant for them to spend the night in. All of a sudden, an ear-pitching sound rang though out the city. Peeta and Gale both pushed Katniss to the ground. None of them got dizzy and distorted like in 13. Peeta suddenly rolled off Katniss and put his hands over his ears. Katniss looked up at Gale with confusion. Gale got off her and they both stood up. Peeta didn't move. He was shaking terribly. Katniss moved towards Peeta and put her hand gently on his shoulder. His shaking got worse.

"Peeta, come on snap out of it. What is the matter?" Peeta didn't respond. Even Gale tried to snap him out of it. The noise was still going strong.

"Come on Mellark. Answer." Gale crouched down next to Katniss. Peeta quickly threw a fist at Gale. Gale dodged and jumped on his feet. Katniss and Peeta did the same. "What the fuck Mellark?" Gale yelled, already mad. Peeta launched towards Katniss, but Gale was already there. He threw Peeta onto the ground. Peeta kicked him, causing Gale to react and give Peeta time to give him another punch. Katniss was sprawled on the ground next to them, unable to do anything but watch. Peeta eventfully knocked Gale out and started walking towards Katniss. Katniss was backed against a wall now.

"Peeta-Peeta! C-come on, snap out of it!" She sputtered out as Peeta stood directly in front of her. Peeta knelt down and his eyes were gazed over. He put his hand on Katniss' neck and started doing the unthinkable. As Katniss' world went black around her, she mumbled one last thing. "Paradise Peeta." She blacked out.

**FLASHBACK**

**A few nights after Katniss discovered that Peeta was alive, they had a great night. One they would never forget.**

**Peeta had his arm around Katniss' waist and his other was under the pillow. They were facing each other.**

"**Peeta…where do you think **_**our**_** Paradise is?" Peeta chuckled. **

"**Well, paradise is different for every different person." **

"**What do you mean?" Katniss asked while looking at Peeta questionably. **

"**Well for example, my paradise is you. But for you, it could be…your father." Katniss understood now. **

"**No…you are wrong Peeta." **

"**No-" **

"**Not about paradise…about what **_**my**_** paradise is. It's you."**

"**Now we are on the same page." They kissed and knew that from that night forward, they would never forget.**

_**Paradise is different for everyone. No one is perfect or the same.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	44. Chapter 41

Chapter 41- Don't Trust Someone who is Known to Socialize with the Enemy

~A.N~

The end is coming soon….be prepared…

Peeta snaps out of it when he hears the words 'paradise' slip from Katniss' lips. He quickly removes his hands from Katniss' neck and shakes her. No response. "Katniss, please wake up! I am so sorry! Come on please wake up!" Peeta's body shaking with fear that his killed his soon-to-be-wife. Peeta put his hand on Katniss' neck to see if he could feel a pulse. A faint _thump, thump_ was heard. Peeta couldn't stop the smile coming to his lips. "Thank you. Katniss, come on, wake up!" Peeta shook her again and then pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her hair. "I will always love you Katniss." Some roughly grabbed the back of Peeta and pulled him away from Katniss so hard that his head hit the other wall of the alleyway with a crack. Peeta fell to the ground, the world around him spinning. Gale grabbed his ripped shirt and pushed him against the wall. A blurry vision of Gale came to his eyes. "You killed her! You killed her you animal!" Peeta tried to reason but it really didn't work too well with his head and the spinning version of Gale in front of him. "No," Peeta slurred. "She isn't-" Gale pushed him to the wall harder. The sound was still going strong. "Katniss isn't what Mellark? She freaking died in your bloody hands!" Peeta was going to be the one getting choked at this rate. "She's not dead." Peeta managed to slur out. "Wha-" Gale let Peeta fall to the ground with a thump and walked over to Katniss. He checked her pulse and Peeta felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Oh," Gale mumbled. "Sorry…" "Yeah, sorry isn't going to cure my broken skull! Whatever, let's just go before I lose my head." Gale mumbled something else as he gently lifted up Katniss and started to look for a place to get fixed up.

They found a shop down the street and went in it. Gale set Katniss down on the couch while Peeta went to the bathroom to look for a first-aid kit. Gale made sure Peeta couldn't hear him and he pulled out his phone. "Yes, this is he. Snow, I got Mellark here with a busted head. Come to my location."


	45. Chapter 42 Glassy

**~A.N~**

**2-5 chapters left. :D**

_Chapter 42- Glassy_

All Katniss can hear is a muffled voice of Gale. She can feel a soft couch below her and a warm body pacing back and forth in front of her. She also knew that Peeta was nowhere near her. Where was he? Did Gale let all of his anger out ? Did Peeta run out on them? Did Snow kill him? Did Gale turn bad again? No, Katniss erased that last question from her mind. Gale promised never to turn bad again, he swore. Well, maybe not swore but he knew what he did put Katniss on edge. Did the whole world burn down? Because if it did, that would make everything WAY more peaceful. Katniss forces her crumby eyes open to see blurred vision of Gale waking around the room in front of her. No ocean eyes anywhere. She tried to talk.

"Gale…" She croaked. Gale stopped pacing and instaly crouched next to her.

"Katniss!" Was all Gale could reply. He was in such joy that Peeta hadn't killed her that he couldn't talk. He has never been more happy in his life.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss croaked once again. She could feel the cold hands of Peeta on her again…a flash-back. That look in his eyes…it wasn't his. It was a monster. It was…a wild animal. But Katniss knew, her Peeta wouldn't do that. He wouldn't have that look in his eyes. He would NEVER harm anyone. He wouldn't even harm a fly. Gale's smile seemed to grown bigger at the word 'Peeta'. _Why…?_ Was all that Katniss could ask herself.

"I will get Mellark and also a glass of water." He whispered and Katniss heard his feet thump to get a drink. She let her mind float with thoughts until Gale shoved the glass of water in her face. Katniss smiled and gulped away. Gale walked off to go and get Peeta. Katniss downed the whole cup in a matter of seconds, but she didn't want more. One cup was fine. She then heard a shout of joy from far off to her left and loud thumping coming towards her. Loud thumping meant medal leg. Medal leg meant…

"Katniss!" Blonde hair filled her vision along with those glassy blue eyes she missed. Wait…not _glassy_. That meant…Peeta was crying. Katniss felt a tear leak out of her ne eyes as she let Peeta pick her up and engulf her into a million-dollar-hug. Peeta sat down on a dark brown lounge chair and placed Katniss on his lap. Katniss buried her head into Peeta's chest. "Katniss…I thought I killed you."

"No Peeta…paradise would of never allowed that to happen." Peeta smiled gently and then sat Katniss so that they could lock eyes with each other. They kissed and then Peeta's eyes traveled down to Katniss' neck.

"Oh-no…I am sorry…" Peeta trailed off in shock and guilt. Katniss got up, her head was feeling WAY better, and went to a mirror she saw at the other end of the room. She looked at herself and saw 2 blue spots on both sides of her neck. It wasn't that bad…but, Peeta was Peeta so he would take anything heavy. Katniss slowly walked back over to Peeta and sat quietly back on his lap.

"Peeta," She said, locking onto his guilty eyes, "Don't worry. I don't care."

"But what about in public-" Katniss cut him off before he could go on.

"We are in a war. If we burn in flames, they burn with us. Whatever happens, I just want to be with you." Peeta's eyes lifted and he pulled her into another kiss. Just then, the wall across from them exploded. Bits of wall flew everywhere and Peeta pushed Katniss to the ground.

What did Gale do now?

**Their world has always been glassy…but now it was about to shatter into a million pieces; at hands of Snow. **


	46. Chapter 43 Pay and Go

**~A.N~**

**One more chapter guys! Thanks sooooo much! :D**

Chapter 43- Pay and Go

Peeta was on top of Katniss and Gale was somewhere close by. Everything stopped all of a sudden and it seemed like the world had just been frozen in place. Then, a chilling laugh echoed around the room. They all knew that laugh. It was Snow's. Peeta stood up and Katniss quickly stood up as well. As soon as Katniss stood up, Peeta pushed her behind him. Katniss obeyed and looked around for Gale. When her eyes landed on him, she could say nothing…so she gasped as it was the only thing she could do. Gale was smiling next to Snow with a pistol in his hand.

How _could_ he? How could he? He promised! _Promised,_ to Katniss that he was on their side and the good guy! Katniss trusted him! Prim trusted him! Everyone trusted him! And he went and stabbed everyone in the back! Katniss buried her head in Peeta's shoulder.

"Why?" She mumbled and Peeta wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead quickly and then his arm tightened around her as Snow and Gale stepped forward. They got closer and closer. Peeta bent down and whispered into Katniss' ear.

"Don't trust Gale…even if he is about to kill me…just don't give yourself up for me." Katniss didn't answer. Peeta got worried. "Understand?" Katniss slowly nodded her head. Peeta was satisfied with her answer. Snow smiled his wicked smile and spoke.

"Hello again…" Nobody spoke for a few moments. Snow locked eyes with Peeta. "Mr. Mellark…you have really been getting on my nerves…and I am not an easily angered man." Peeta stayed quiet and Katniss was now glaring at Gale. Katniss couldn't take it anymore. She moved out from behind Peeta and walked towards Gale. Peeta reacted quickly and grabbed her arm before she could go up to Gale's face. Peeta didn't pull her back though because he knew she would just be difficult. The two Peacekeepers behind Snow loaded their guns and aimed at Katniss but Snow waved his hand at them. They lowered their guns. Snow wanted to see this. Katniss looked Gale right in the eye.

"You damn lair!" She yelled. Peeta still had a firm grip on her hand so that she couldn't _hit_ Gale.

"Katniss I-" Katniss cut him off. He wasn't going to defend himself _this_ time. _She_ was going to win this fight.

"Don't start your bull-" Peeta squeezed Katniss' arm. He didn't want to hear her say _that_ kind of language. Katniss sighed quickly at Peeta and then finished her thought. "I don't want to hear any of your bullcrap, Gale! You promised that you were good now! This is just freaking icing on the cake!" Gale looked mad, not hurt like he should have been. He clicked his gun and aimed it at Peeta's face.

"It's because of _him_ Katniss!" Gale bellowed. He moved closer to Peeta and Katniss was frozen. Peeta let go of Katniss' arm and headed towards Gale. They meant halfway and Gale shoved his pistol into Peeta's chest. They stood like that for a moment and then Gale sharply turned around and looked at Katniss. "Why can't you get it? Why can't you get that you and I were _meant_ to be together! Not you and Mellark! The only reason I am doing all of this crap is because of you!" Katniss wasn't frozen anymore and she stomped towards Gale. She got right in his face and with her voice full of venom, spoke.

"So you are killing people and destroying things for me? Boggs died for our safety! All those good souls died for us! And you repay the favor by siding with Snow?" Katniss stomped back over to Peeta, leaving Gale standing there with his mouth wide open. Snow decided that this was a good time to butt in.

"Katniss dear, you have a good point but…if you chose the wrong side, well," He chuckled. "More will pay." Katniss' stomach clenched at the words slowly sliding off of Snow's tongue. "Now, since I am sick of this whole thing…let's just get this over with…" Peeta moved in front of Katniss again and Gale still stood in the middle, thinking…Snow flicked his whist at the 2 men behind him and smiled. "Kill them. Goodbye…such a shame too…" The 2 men loaded their guns and stepped in front of Snow. They had 3-round-burst Type 95's. The first one fired at Peeta and he pushed Katniss to the ground and easily dodged. The other man fired at Katniss as Peeta was distracted with the other man.

As the round came towards Katniss, her life flashed before her eyes. Prim's cute face and her father's too. They were both smiling as Katniss waited for the impact of the bullets but it never came. Katniss opened her eyes to see the man on the ground with blood coming slowly out of his shirt. The gun was scattered across the floor. Then, she heard a groan and looked down. Gale was laying there with loads of blood coming out of him.

"Gale!" Katniss bended down next to him and he didn't smile. He looked grim. "Gale! I-" Gale cut her off. He needed to say what he was going to say.

"Katniss, I am sorry. I am an ass, I know. Please forgive me sometime in your life. And have a kid with Peeta and name him not after me, because it would bring back too many memories and I don't deserve it. Name it after the men who fought. Like Boggs." Katniss felt a tear leak down her cheek. She knew he was telling the truth. Gale took another shaky breath and Katniss heard two shots. She quickly looked behind her to see Snow and the other man dead on the floor. She saw Peeta slowly walking over, dropping Gale's pistol as he came closer.

Blood was gushing out of a cut in his arm and his right-hand finger-tips had blood on them. Besides that, he looked fine. Peeta bent down next to Katniss and looked grim also. Gale continued. "Peeta, take care of Katniss or I will kill you. Thank you. I'll miss you guys." A tear finally rolled down Gale's face and his heart stopped.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss and Katniss just looked into Peeta's shoulder. Too be withered to say anything or let anything out.


	47. Chapter 44 Life Goes On

**~A.N~**

**The end! Oh man guys! It has been a crazy ride! Okay so you must read AN at bottom and Gale didn't just die because I hate him…he also died for a reason! ;) **

Chapter 44-Life Goes On

_**3 Years Later**_

Katniss sat on her knees in the dry bright lime grass. She smiled as she saw her little boy crawl towards her.

"Okay…you can do this. Come to mommy little one…" Katniss held out her arms as her son gleefully crawled over to her. Katniss lit up as her son came into her arms. She held her baby tight. And she could hear her baby's giggles as she squeezed him tighter. She pulled herself back and looked into her son's light brown eyes. Her eyes then wandered up to her boy's god-like sun bright blonde hair. Her and Peeta had their dream wedding after the war and the two people who the wedding was named after was Gale and Boggs. Coin was in jail.

Why? _**Katniss didn't want to think about it…something terrible happened to Peeta when they returned to D13 and it left a scar on him.**_ **{AN- Go back to the chapter title 'Meeting with the Snake' if you forget with Coin} **

Katniss pushed that dank thought out of her mind and focused back on her little angel. Peeta had gone back to their house in Victor's Village to get the baby's bathing suit. The family had headed out to the Meadow to see if the baby would take his first steps. Then, after that, they were all going to go swimming. So far all the little boy would do is crawl. He had a very big interest in the flowers there. Mostly the bright ones. Katniss guessed that he would be artistic like his father. Katniss stood up and carried the joyful baby back over to the big oak tree. She sat him against it and then walked back over to her spot in the grass. She sat on her knees again and waved her hands towards herself. The baby's eyes looked from a bright blue flower in the grass to his mother. He crawled over to the flower first and pickled it out of the ground. Katniss grinned at her baby's thinking. It was a primrose flower. Then, the small boy locked eyes with his mom. Using all of his strength, he stood up and taking one slow step after another, walked into his mother's open arms. Katniss was too shocked to speak.

_Her_ little man _walked_! Her _baby walked_! If only Peeta could of have saw what had happened! He missed it! What a shame! How-a chuckle snapped Katniss out of her thoughts. She turned around sharply to meet the blue eyes of her husband. She stood up quickly and clashed into the arms of Peeta. He stroked her hair and then pulled back and took the giddy boy into his arms. Their son was almost a year old.

"Peeta, did you see?" Katniss asked breathlessly. He nodded and tossed their son into the air. The boy laughed and Peeta caught him as he came back down.

"Yeah. I saw little Boggs walk." They both smiled. Boggs wasn't the boy's name. Peeta just called his son by his middle name all of the time. Katniss didn't like that, but Peeta was the father and had a choice. What was the boy's name? Max Boggs Mellark. Peeta always called his son Boggs. No one knew why…they just thought he had a special connection with Boggs so. Then, while their little boy was sitting in Peeta's arms, he saw something on his dad that caught his eye. Katniss and Peeta were talking about the lake and didn't notice what their son did next.

He reached out and traced his father's scar with his finger. The scar on his father was in a weird shape. It wasn't a straight line. Maybe something got injected into it…or maybe just a bad cut? The little boy couldn't decide. Peeta hoisted his son on his shoulders and they headed off towards the lake. But one thought floated around the boy's mind.

"_Who did this to you daddy?" _

**END**

**~A.N~**

**Okay, that's it…or is it?Okay so since you guys are probably in pieces because this story ended I have decided to let you guys **_**write**_** some of it! So, the question right now is 'What do you mean Bluedog?' Well, I mean that you guys can write a scene that happened in this story! **

"_**Katniss didn't want to think about it…something terrible happened to Peeta when they returned to D13 and it left a scar on him"**_

**What did Coin do when they got back? How did Peeta get the scar? What does the scar look like and where is it at? What happened? YOU guys get to tell! So, those of you with an account pm me YOUR take on what happened. It can be as long as you like. If you don't have an account and you still want to do this, just leave a review and make sure yr name is in it. (Nickname whatever) and write it in yr review. What will the prize be? =**

**If you win, you have a choice of co-writing a chapter with me for The Inner Fire's Venom or having me write a one-shot about anything! It doesn't have to be THG. I write other stuff too!**

**Okay so if you have any questions pm me and the things that HAVE TO be included in the little story scene are:**

**(What happened to Coin?**

**(How did Peeta get his scar?**

**(Where is the scar at?**

**(What does the scar look like, or is it just a zigzag?**

**(What happened?**

**Okay so thx guys and the thank you chapter will be up soon! :D Hope you liked the story and I will also pm the winner and post the winner in a chapter! :)**


	48. THANK YOU GUYS MUST READ

**THANK YOUS (IN RANDOM ORDER)**

**iridescent bookworm**

**x0xalexis8**

**Chinamayred**

**MissMellark**

**zalamode00**

**Arikari**

**Demonsarereal**

**LoveMockingjays**

**The Other Side of Sanity**

**KimiMellark1**

**monkeyluvr13**

**Ginny-annabeth-katniss**

**Emilygleegirl**

**Rayella Forever**

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**

**VMars lover**

**Nyui**

**Van39MaxKatAlex4**

**Sara2117**

**shimmergirl109**

**Anonymous- Thanks for the spelling tips! It helped a ton!**

**Paige**

**Lulu-Thanks for the spelling tip! **

**Jakkkkkk-Thanks for yr review!**

**Northtownblues -Cocky for a reason…**

**pizza boy 201020**

**critix- Opps…dumb mistake! Sorry!**

**Howrsegirl-** I have never kissed anyone so…idk it just came to my mind! ;)

**Guest ****(**4/8/12 . chapter 16**)** - Thank you so much for the tips! You really helped my stories!

**Guest** **(**4/8/12 . chapter 16{review overtop the first guest}**)** – Okay, if you think my story is shit, then don't read it! (sorry for language guys but…) At least give tips in nice ways like the guest below you! Do I see that you have an account? No! So don't go and nitpick someone else's story when you don't even write on here! You are the reason I was going to quit writing a year ago!

**Avasinclair123 **

**Anonymous- It says on my bio that I can't spell…**

**Livia**

**Horsecrazy141**

**anon- NO ONE'S PERFECT!**

**Guest (**4/13/12 . chapter 27**)- Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**viet girl14**

**liliofawesome**

**Arianna**

**Continue**

**JT- Shut up **

**GoldenSmileeeee**

**Anonymous**

**NeverRegretAnything**

**Rawr**

**NiniCere**

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome**

**Natnat24**

**xbeautiful-inkx**

**Lyssindra**

**Redcat072- Thanks for the tips, it has made my stories better! :)**

**Youreviewer**

**IllLookAfterYou**

**Issme- DON'T INSULT MY FANS/READERS!**

**Monnayemya44- People can review anyway they want! Id care as long as people review!**

**Nashdy**

**Bookworm Chiicka**

**Elaine Rivera**

**Guest 5/3/12 . chapter 7**

**HungerGamesLover1234**

**12348765**

**Emma**

**PeetaKatnissluver**

**Puckabrina**

**AnnieHIGH3131**

**girlonfire68**

**TheHungerGamesFanatic9298**

**obssesedtodamax598**

**IzzyQuagmire0907**

**Taylor/Sam- Thanks for being good friends!**

**the country wolves**

**1234567**

**I3peeta**

**K**

**Alissa**

**Guest 6/28/12 . chapter 42**

**Guest #2 6/28/12 . chapter 42**

**heartJH**

** .1503**

**Guest 7/29/12 . chapter 42**

**hungergamesfan77**

**ILoveTheHungerGames9999**

**jess97**

**livingwithobsessions**

**mrsodairmockingjay132**

**Guest 8/13/12 . chapter 43**

**girlonfire5360**

**Mockingjay Rue**

**MrsPeetaMellark**

**canadiangirl97**

**THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN! I ONLY COMMENTED ON SOMEOF THESE BECAUSE COPING AND PASTING CAN TAKE A LOT OUT OF YOU! ;) **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D**

**THANKS AGAIN! :D**


End file.
